


Don't find no one but me

by GarsLoup



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Wade Wilson, Past Character Death, Protective Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Scent Marking, Spideypool Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarsLoup/pseuds/GarsLoup
Summary: Norman Osborn is an asshat. Peter knew that much, but he didn’t expect the man to jeopardize a viable research just because Peter is the best and  -- in his opinion -- the only viable option to be in charge of his own project. But the CEO seems to be out for blood, and if Peter wants to pursue his project he has to mate with an omega. This looks like a terrible idea, the worst to be honest. Until it doesn’t.





	Don't find no one but me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe the day to post is finally here! This was an amazing - even if it was a stressful- ride! I'm so thankful for the mods and every member of the discord, everyone was so nice and helped me get through the deadlines!
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta readers for getting through the unedited mess this fic was! You really saved my ass on that one, thank you again [Meinposhbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard) and Tea on Discord!
> 
>  
> 
> And, of course, my lovely and talented artist:[Aredesification](http://aredesification.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side note: When Peter and Wade exchange text, Wade's ones are in Italic and Peter's in bold

Peter was nervous. Hell, nervous was an understatement; he was so anxious the cheap scent blocker he was wearing couldn’t help him hide it.

Who could blame him?

He was standing in front of the six chiefs of labs of Oscorp Industry and Norman Osborn himself. Behind him, months of research were displayed on an LED screen. His palms were sweating, and he didn’t like feeling so helpless in front of so many people. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Doctor Connors was sitting at his right, silently encouraging him. Peter focused. He knew his subject, he had gone over the slides a hundred times with Harry’s and Miles’ help.

This research was everything for him, his first accomplishment after Gwen’s death. He didn’t let the thought sink in.

He took a deep breath and the calming scent of alpha surrounding him grounded him. He started talking, explaining the aim of his research. A cure for genetic disorders such as cancer. He got the idea for it while working on Connor’s research to help amputees regain their lost limbs using reptile genes, but the two were not compatible and he hoped it would pique Norman’s interest enough to put him in charge of a team.

 

Norman did seem interested.

 

After walking through every problem to be investigated, every hypothesis to be tested, after discussing past studies about the subject and giving each council member a copy of his research protocol, Peter waited. He answered every question he could, using every resource he had to convince them this project was viable. If only he could spend more time on it, he was sure they could come up with something tangible by the end of the next year. This could help thousands of people.

 

Norman seemed concerned, Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of the research itself or the fact that he was the one who’d come up with it. Until he could figure that out, Peter scrutinized Norman’s every reaction.

 

He watched Norman go through the protocol with interest, listening to the researchers' opinions and the reservations of the other board members about the whole project. Peter answered every concern. He believed in his project, had poured his whole being into it. Squeezing every hour he could afford to delve into his research. He couldn’t count how many all-nighters he’d pulled, how many times he’d had Connors and Harry look into it. Told him to back off some of his more extreme hypotheses or advised him to push a little more on others.

Peter knew that with a whole team behind him their progress would exceed any expectations. When everyone gave a piece of their minds on the subject, all eyes were turned to Norman, waiting for him to finally speak up and share what was on his mind.

 

The seconds were excruciating. Norman’s word was law. If he thought the idea was a waste of Oscorp’s time, Peter would never be able to develop it with the company. His dream of being promoted would crumble right before his eyes. And even if the CEO was an ass and Peter had _many_ differences with him, he liked working there. He liked it a lot, in fact. Connors was a great man and mentor, his lunch meeting with Harry were something he looked forward to, and the fact that what he was doing -- what _they_ were doing there -- could help people all over the world, was something that filled him with pride. Still, Norman could look down on his research just to be spiteful, and there would be nothing Peter could do to stop that. So he waited, and waited, and waited some more.

 

“I hear your concern and I do understand it.”

They were the first words to leave Norman’s mouth since Peter walked into that room, and to be honest he didn’t like the sound of it. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, hoping this would ease his breathing.

 

“This research could affect thousands of people if a cure is found, save thousands of people.”

 

Norman really did seem lost in his thoughts, weighing up the pros and cons, one of his hands massaging his temple, while the other one rummaged through the papers displayed in front of him. He hummed, and Peter was sure he would faint if the man kept them on edge any longer. Finally, Norman made eye contact with him.

 

“Oscorp built up its reputation by tackling challenges. This one might be just what we need.”

 

If Peter wasn’t surrounded by Oscorp executives he may just have fist bumped the air in victory. Instead, he only smiled a little, glad his research hadn’t been rejected. However, there was no room for complacency: he still needed to come up with a team and have it approved by the different members of the board and Norman himself. He had only dreamt of coming this far. While he handed out another round of papers to the members, he started to list the people he wanted on his team. With each name came a detailed explanation as to why they were the ones he had chosen.

Mostly, his choices were approved by the board members. Norman even nodded in agreement before starting to give orders to the other members, requiring a smooth transition for the lucky employees that would work on this new project. Peter almost thought it was too good to be true.

 

“As for who’s in charge of this team -” Norman started and Peter was trembling with excitement. This was the day he had been waiting for since his first day on the job. “ - I think Dr.Morgan Michaels would be best suited to handle the pressure of such a high-risk job, _for now_.”

 

Peter deflated right on the spot.

 

“What?” Was all that came out of his mouth at first. He was confused as to why Michaels would be put on his research, why “for now”, when Peter could be it till the end of the line.

 

“Mr.Osborn, with all due respect, I think I’m perfectly able to lead my own team,” he chimed in.

 

Norman seemed surprised that someone would disagree with his decision. It wasn’t common for an alpha of his status to have someone try to convince him that his choices weren’t the right ones. He glanced over at Peter whose muscles  stiffened in response. He puffed his chest out, making himself appear bigger, his alpha instinct kicking in to not lose against a rival. Norman smirked at Peter and that made him wince.

 

“I don’t doubt your leadership ability, Mr.Parker, but I do know how much pressure such a promotion can put on someone’s shoulders.” Peter didn’t like this train of thought. “I don’t think that this is something such a young alpha could handle on his own.”

 

Peter was left dumbfounded once again.

 

“I don’t think I’m following you there. How can my dynamic or my age be a problem here?”

 

Norman snickered at that and everyone in the room shifted in their sit. Peter could felt them tense up, the most vulnerable alphas tilted their head and bared their neck. The others fought back the instinct and that couldn’t be comfortable. Peter didn’t know yet how he was feeling.

 

“I’m sure that’s something Peter can work with,” Connors butted in, ”he’s resourceful and smart. His colleague already relies on him when I’m not avail--”

 

“I do believe you’re convinced Mr.Parker here is capable of taking on such responsibilities, but we can’t risk him losing control here because he can’t release the pressure elsewhere, now can we?”

 

Forget Peter being dumbfounded, confused about what he was feeling. He didn’t just resent the guy, he downright hated his guts.

 

“Are you implying that I can’t control myself?” he said while doing his best to push down the growl that tried to come out of his throat.

 

“I do not want to insult your self-control, Mr.Parker. But it has been proven multiple times that young alphas can crumble under too much responsibility, and without an omega to help release some of your frustration, you could become a danger to yourself and others.”

 

Peter couldn’t physically shut his mouth when someone talked so much bullshit in front of him. Thankfully, Connors stepped in and got him out of the room before Norman fired him.

 

“Peter, I need you to calm down.” But even the steady voice of his mentor couldn’t put a stop to the anger boiling inside him.

 

“Calm down? Calm down?!” he snapped. “I’m supposed to calm down when some knothead thinks **_I_ ** can’t keep it in my pants?!”

 

Connors did his best to not smile, but Peter could perfectly see how the corners of his mouth quirked up. He knew deep down the man was fighting with himself to not encourage Peter’s anger.

 

“I know you’re frustrated, and you have every right to be, but by acting this way you’re only encouraging him, Parker.”

 

Fuck, Peter hated how much Connors was right. He sighed and took a deep breath, the familiar and grounding smell of Connors and chemicals enough to soothe most of his mood.

 

“The worst part is: I’m not even surprised. I was sure Norman would come up with something, anything to reject my project.” He ruffled his hair with both of his hands. “Didn’t expect him to rub it in my face that I lost my mate last year.”

 

He felt a stab of pain as he recalled Gwen’s death. It was becoming easier to go through each day as time passed by and working on his research helped him keep his mind busy. You could count on Norman Fucking Osborn to know where to land a hard blow.

Peter followed Connors back in the room after the man offered some comforting words.He braced himself, knowing Norman wouldn’t let this go. He wasn’t as nervous now that he knew the board members and Norman thought his research could lead to something. He wouldn’t let them try to rip it from him.This project had been everything for him this last year, the last project he had shared with Gwen before the accident. He couldn’t let an old prick try to take it away from him.

 

“Glad to see you joining us back, Mr. Parker. We were discussing a solution for our little...disagreement.”

 

It took everything Peter had in him not to roll his eyes.

 

“There’s no place for disagreement here,” he butted in again,” **I** am best suited to lead the team working on project GR-27. I’m the one who came up with it in the first place.”

 

“If Peter hadn’t shared his research project with us,” Connors joined in, “none of us would have known this project even exist--”

 

“And without Oscorp resources and support, it will never see the light of day.”

 

There was no heat in Norman’s tone, he was only telling the truth and Peter knew it. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

“You must understand, Mr. Parker, we’re not here to diminish your work or worth, but to make a decision that would profit everyone at Oscorp.” The other board members nodded in approval. “I thought having Dr. Michaels as a temporary chief lab would be best, but I see that it might look quite unfair to you and your colleagues.”

 

Damn right it was.

 

“Mr. Parker, you’ll be in charge of project GR-27, Oscorp will support and give you the team the equipment necessary for you to proceed with your research-” Norman said and Peter was this close to fist bump the air in victory again, “once you have found a proper mate to support you during the process.”

 

“Wait! That’s not--”

 

“I’m sure this is a solution that could _please_ us both.” Norman interrupted and he couldn’t even contain how smug he looked at the moment.

 

Peter was left dumbfounded. He couldn't come up with anything to say to that and if his scents blocker wasn’t working as it was supposed to, then no one present commented on it. Not even Connors. It was another proof that Peter couldn’t avoid this.

 

When everyone started to gather their belongings before leaving, Norman called his name.

 

“Mr. Parker, stay behind please, I’d like to talk to you.”

 

Peter glanced at Connors, hoping the man would know what this was about, but he seemed as lost as his protegé. Once he was alone with Osborn, Norman cleared his throat, rose from his seat at the other end of the conference table and approached Peter. He leaned against the wood frame of the table, only a few inches away from Peter. He was looming over him like a vulture over his prey.

 

“I must admit, Peter, I didn’t choose my words right.”

 

Oh, after calling him Mr. Parker for hours now he was using his first name? Peter didn’t say a word.

 

“I do not question your abilities, Peter, but I must choose what is best for my company and employees.”

 

Peter didn’t have to tap into his senses to know that he was lying.

 

“I must admit that not letting me work on _my_ research because I don’t get laid is such an enlightened decision.” He was unable to contain the sarcasm dripping from each word.

 

Norman let out another sigh, the same one disappointed adults used with kids. Peter was an alpha, Norman’s equal, and it was getting on his nerves that the man wouldn’t acknowledge that fact.

 

“I’m concerned about you, Peter.” The brunet scoffed. “ I truly am, your parents and I were great friends...”

 

“Don’t bring my parents into this, Norman,” he said. If they were going down that road again, Peter would go mental.

 

“Fine. But you must understand that I don’t like doing this, Peter, it’s quite the opposite, really, you must understand: I’m doing this for you.”

 

Peter didn’t even have it in him to call him on his bullshit anymore, he just wanted this to end. He was tired and wanted to go home, so if he had to agree to whatever lies Norman wanted to feed him, so be it.

 

“I do,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“Glad we could settle this.”

 

They both rose, Peter grudgingly shaking hands with his boss. It was uncomfortable, having another alpha scent, one he disliked at that, linger on his skin. Norman offered him a smile.

 

“I expect you to come to the gathering next week.”

 

Peter frowned, he couldn’t think of an event he was supposed to attend for the company, but then it hit him that Norman was referring to his annual dating party. Peter wanted to throw up. The Osborn Gala was nothing more than a gathering of unmated alphas and omegas from New York. For years Peter had ditched the party, Gwen and he hadn’t been officially mated, but they had been in a serious relationship and this was enough reason not to attend it. Norman never quite understood why he chose another alpha when obviously alphas were meant to be mated with omegas. That was the _natural_ order of things. Peter wanted to throw up just thinking about it. It felt so wrong. Norman must have sensed it.

 

“Maybe we could reach an agreement concerning your involvement on project GR-27?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Peter was at a loss for words. Was Norman really offering what Peter thought he was?

 

“A few hours of your times, and maybe, if the timing is right you could get the promotion you’re hoping for.”

 

So, what? Peter would came to the party, choose an unmated omega to fuck and that would earn him the right to work on _his_ research. Fuck no, that was so fucked up, he could not let that happen. Peter wasn’t a fucking knothead.

 

”Think about it Peter, it’s only a party.”

 

 _It_ was not **only** a party for Peter, it was also betraying his beliefs, betraying Gwen. He wanted to say no, tell Norman to fuck off and die.

Instead what came out of his mouth was: “I’ll think about it.”

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter didn’t want to go to Osborn’s gala, but he had to. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t bitch about it the whole time. Harry and Ned knew it, that’s why they didn’t even blink when Peter showed up on their doorstep. Harry had gone to their room, searching for a suit that could fit Peter, so Ned was the one left to listen to his best friend whine.

 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

 

Peter glared at him with the intent to bore holes into his skull. Ned was a Beta, a mated one at that, so he couldn’t care less about Osborn playing matchmaker between alphas and omegas. Hell, Peter was sure the little shit was amused by the whole situation. Harry and Ned had been nagging him to get laid for months. Peter had never paid heed to them. He knew it came from a place of love, but he just wasn’t ready to get intimate with someone else. He didn’t want to go down that road again with Ned, so he avoided the subject as best as he could.

 

“My boss won’t promote me if I’m not fucking an omega, how can that be okay?”

 

He started pacing in the couple’s living room. Ned watched him, slouched on the huge couch. The thing was dangerously comfortable. Peter couldn’t count on how many times he had sat there with his two best friends and been lulled to sleep by their soothing and familiar scents. After Gwen’s loss, it was the only thing that helped him get some rest. That or May's hugs.

He had feared at first that the mixed scent of the two mates would be upsetting, a reminder that his own scent would stop smelling like Gwen, like she was still a living, breathing part of his life. It hadn’t happened, and Peter was glad because Harry and Ned's support had helped him get through the worst of his days.

 

He sighed: “I can’t believe what a pain in the ass Osborn can be.“

 

“Sometimes, me too.” Ned snorted and that earned him a chuckle from Peter.

 

They both fell silent. They could almost hear Harry ruffling through the clothes in his closet. Peter knew Ned was waiting for him to talk. He hoped Harry would hurry up a bit and save them from that. At twenty-four, you would have thought Peter knew better; after all the Parker luck had gone missing decades ago.

 

”Ok, walk me through it. Why are you acting like Osborn is sending you to purgatory?”

 

Was it too childish to say: _because he is?_ Peter sure felt like it. That wasn’t the best way to show how mature he was, so he bit his lip to refrain from making a fool of himself in front of Ned. His best friend wouldn’t let him live it down.

 

“I hate those gatherings,” he started, surrendering himself to the couch and the free therapy advice Ned was sure to give him. “Last one I attended was with Gwen.”

 

If he closed his eyes, he could remember everything from that evening. That hadn’t been the first time they had attended one together, but that was the first time they’d been there as a couple. It wasn’t common for two alphas to be involved in a romantic relationship, but they had made it work for them. They kept going to those gatherings because the food tasted great, the champagne too and the best part was: they didn’t have to pay for it. It was also a way to shove down Norman’s throat that his view of the dynamics was way out-of-date. alphas didn’t need omegas to be happy and the reverse was true too. Everything had been fun and games until—

 

“Even she thought that, that gala was a fucking joke,” he said, snapping out of his memories.

 

“Ok, but why?” Ned seemed genuinely curious. “I mean, it’s supposed to help people find their mate. It can’t be that bad, right?”

 

Peter snickered at that.

 

“Yeah, right. That’s why unmated Betas don’t attend, right? Betas aren’t worth mating.” He  faced Ned, the beta grunted in response.

 

“See? Even you can sense how bullshit this gala is,“ Peter chuckled.

 

“Man, people are assholes. That’s too bad, but you can’t stop living because of it.”

 

Peter shrugged, he could live and not attend the stupid event. Problem solved. Ned didn’t have to be a psychic to know what his best friend was thinking.

 

“What would Gwen want you to do?” he asked like it was the one million dollar question.

 

“Oh, no. Nope. That’s not happening.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not going there. Gwen doesn’t want me to do anything because Gwen’s...” He  struggled to say it out loud. “She’s dead, ok? I-I know that. I know that it doesn’t mean I should stop living.” His voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could talk again.”But it doesn’t feel right to go ahead and try to replace her with an omega. This isn’t right for her. This isn’t right for me and it isn’t right for the omega.”

 

“C’mon Pete. You know damn well I’m not telling you to go ahead and take the first omega that crosses your path.“

 

Peter knew, but it was easier to act like he didn't.

 

“I’m just saying that you should take the opportunity to go out and if you meet someone and it feels right, don’t fuck up just because of Osborn.”

 

Peter sighed, he knew that Ned was right. Even before Gwen’s death, Peter isolated himself from the world. First, he thought he was doing it only to focus on his job,then after the incident, he thought it was his way to cope with loss; but truth was he was just so damn scared. The last time he had gone to the gathering, he had reacted to someone. An omega. Gwen had seen it. She had felt how his heart had stuttered, how he’d almost broken his neck searching around to see who smelled this right. He had lost it and she’d only had to grab his hand in hers and Peter had deapartmented right on the spot.

He had felt so ashamed of himself and she hadn’t even been mad at him. They’d both known he would have never acted on it. They’d had the same instinct, so she’d understood him. Peter wasn't sure she had understood how much he had _wanted_ it. _Craved_ to know who was that omega with such an exquisite scent.

He’d never got the chance to know. He couldn’t take the risk of losing Gwen over it. Peter had lived in fear of meeting the omega. After all, they lived in the same city. Luckily, he hadn’t. Not until now at least and he knew the chances of seeing the omega from five years ago were quite nonexistent, but he was still scared shitless.

 

“What if-”

 

“Shut up, Parker.”

 

Peter groaned.

 

“I’m dead serious, don’t start your bullshit now. Get dressed and get going. Don’t you dare pass on free food and champagne.”

 

“The champagne was quite alright in my memories.”

 

Both Ned and Peter looked over the couch to see Harry coming out of his room, suit in hand. He threw it at Peter who caught it. You could count on Harry to appear when it involved expensive alcohol. Ned extended his arm and Harry jumped on the couch next to him. Peter found it cute but acted like he was grossed out by them, making gag sounds and diverting his eyes. He thought that focusing on the suit would be a great distraction. After all, Harry wanted him to wear it to the Gala. When he understood it was fucking _Christian Dior_ , Peter let go of the wool like it had burned him.

 

“ _What the fuck,_ Harry?”

 

Once again Peter was amazed by his second best friend’s wealth. Ned had told him multiple times even he couldn't wrap his head around it, and the guy was mated to him. Fuck, wearing Harry’s suit was one thing, but wearing a fucking Dior was something else. Something he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable with doing. Fuck, this piece of clothing alone cost more than his whole wardrobe.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your suit for the Gala.” Harry answered and Peter could almost hear the _duh_ that followed.

 

“It’s a fucking _Dior,_ ” he hissed.

 

“So? Did you expect me to buy my suit at Walmart?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Peter’s foolishness, and Peter looked at Ned, hoping the man would back him up on this.

 

“That’s nice. You’ll know what it feels like to own a decent suit.”

 

Peter should’ve known better, obviously, because like hell would Ned ever be on his side when Harry was involved.

 

“What the fuck?” he snapped and Ned started laughing.

 

“Don’t act like I’m wrong.”

 

“I have _one_ suit that is pretty decent, thank you.”

 

“The one from when we graduated, right?” Harry butted in.

 

Peter muttered an insult and both his friends lost it. To be honest, Peter had to bite his own cheek not to join them. But he still wanted to bitch about the gala and the fact that Harry wanted him to wear Dior. That last part was not happening, Peter was too damn clumsy to be trusted with it. May always told him she was surprised he hadn’t accidentally created some symbiote monster while working on his research. Ned, too, often reminded him how he had started a fire once in chemistry. So, obviously, Peter couldn’t be trusted with something this expensive. If he fucked up, the dry cleaning bills would come to bite him in the ass.

 

”Come on, you’re supposed to be my friends here!”

 

“We are, we can’t let you go to my father’s Gala dressed like an intern. You want to become a leader? Start acting and dressing like one,” Harry told him matter-of-factly.

 

“First of all: I’m not going to the gala dressed in Dior. Second of all: I’m not going to the gala at all.” Peter retort.

 

“So, what? You’re just going to abandon  your research at the first obstacle?”

 

Peter frowned at that.

 

“I’m not ab-”

“Yes, you are.” Harry interrupted. ”My father was clear on that point, wasn’t he? You have to go to the gala if you ever want to get that promotion.”

 

Peter groaned. He hated to admit it, but Harry was right: Norman would never accept his promotion, if Peter didn’t show up. No matter what Peter did, Osborn would get what he wanted. Either Peter would abandon the idea of being an executive to the GR-27 project, or he would go against his own belief and mate an omega to get his promotion, further proving Norman was right. There wasn’t much Peter could do to turn the situation to his advantage. That was frustrating him more than he was willing to admit.

 

“Even if I go to the gala, Norman won’t change his mind.”

 

“You don’t know that, yet.”

 

Peter smiled at Ned intervention. You could always count on him to be optimistic. Peter didn’t shared his view, working with Norman had done that to him. Harry seemed to share his thought on the subject.

 

“You have to go there. Stop fighting it already.”

 

What could Peter say to that? Harry wasn’t wrong. Peter really wanted that promotion. It was everything he had worked for. He just couldn’t let the man take this away from him. So, if Peter wanted Norman to reconsider his choice and treat him like his equal, he should probably follow his friends' advice. He looked at the suit and gulped.

 

“What do I need to wear then? Apart from this.”

 

Harry smiled like a maniac. He started to explain what he had in mind for Peter. Obviously, the suit was part of the plan, followed by the shirt, cufflinks, belt, derbies and a —

 

“A _Rolex_?! Are you out of your mind?”

 

Harry chuckled.“You want my father to acknowledge your worth or not?”

 

“Didn’t know I had to be a walking Christian Dior’s ad, for people to acknowledge it.”

 

“Well, my father isn’t like most people, now is he?”

 

Ned and Peter could only nod.

 

“You know how some people are colorblind? I’m sure Norman is cheap-clothes-blind," Ned chimed in."Before Harry started buying me Gucci, Norman wouldn’t even look at me during family dinners. Now he greets me. He’s not pleased about it, but he does it. So that might work for you as well, who knows?”

 

“I’m not wearing a Rolex.”

 

“You will. So stop bitching about it already,” Harry snapped.

 

Peter frowned, but before he could bitch some more, just for the sake of shutting Harry up, Ned got in the way, like always.

 

“Come on, Pete. Let Harry help, he knows Osborn better than either of us.”

 

Ned was right, but that didn’t make him feel better about it.

 

“Ok, ok. How much is everything worth?” He gulped because no matter the amount, he knew it would be outrageously expensive.

 

“I don’t know..." Harry admitted. He fell silent before adding: "probably around twenty grand.”

 

“ _Twenty_?!” Peter whined, his voice so high pitched he didn’t even recognize it. Ned was laughing his ass off, and Harry sat unbothered.

 

“You already agreed to wear my suit. If you listen to me, my dad will _faint_...”

 

Peter huffed.

 

“To be honest, I think **_I’m_ **the one that will faint.” Peter huffed.

 

“If you want my father to reconsider his choice, this is how you’ll show him you’re born to lead this research.” Harry stated. “I’m not telling you he’s gonna change his mind just like _that,_ ” he said, punctuating his word with a snap of his fingers, ”but he’s expecting you to play by his rules. This suit is _your_ first rule.”

 

Peter wasn’t so sure about it. A suit couldn’t have enough power to get Norman to admit his wrong. It was true he probably expected Peter to show up in his old and worn out suit. He was sure Osborn was capable of using it against him one way or another. Maybe he was going to say that it was proof Peter couldn’t take care of himself, so how was he supposed to be trusted to lead a team.

 

If he showed up dressed like Harry wanted him to, that might at least shut him up. It was tempting. Petty, but tempting.

 

This was taking revenge on Osborn, a way of telling him Peter wouldn’t let him walk all over him without retaliation. It wasn’t big. It was just clothing; very nice and so very expensive clothing. It was Peter showing him he could find a way to play Norman’s game by his own rules. That would shut Norman up and Peter could enjoy that if not the gathering itself.

 

“Ok, let’s do it.”

 

*

*                 *

 

Wade didn’t want to go to Osborn’s Gala and he probably wasn’t the only one. He would rather get dismembered and sewn back together better than spend time here. The thing was: he didn’t have a choice. omegas were forced to attend these gatherings to apply for financial help to pay for their suppressants. Since Wade took them like they were candy, he needed the help. It wasn’t near enough to cover everything he had to pay for, but it covered half of the price of it. So yeah, Wade had to attend the gathering. Maybe the alphas were there for fun though, but he wouldn't know for shit since no one there talked to him.

 

It was no big deal. He had grown used to being the freak.

 

The fact that most people there were younger than him didn’t help. But what mostly kept them away from him were the horrendous scars displayed on his body. The cheap red suit he had found in a thrift shop did help cover most of it, but there was no help covering his whole face.

 

So, Wade was left alone in a gathering of hundreds.

 

It wasn’t so bad to be left alone. Wade didn’t keep a nice souvenir from the time he was approached by alphas in such a place.  The last one that had risked it had been a complete asshat. The alpha, Fragan - no Fran, Frankie, Franck? Fran-something was insufferable. Wade had tried to stay polite, or at least somewhat civil, but no one in his right mind could have stayed calm near the guy. Frankie had told him he wouldn’t mind taking Wade as his mate even if he wasn’t so easy on the eyes.

Wade had been 28 at that time, his scars had already been starting to cover his body, they probably hadn’t been as disturbing as they were now that he was 32. But even then, he hadn’t been desperate enough to hop on the guy’s dick just to save the last remaining of his looks.

 

When Wade had told him as much, Frankie — _Francis! his name was Francis_ \- hadn’t appreciated being turned down by the Ugly Betty right there. He’d started to throw a tantrum, and Wade had just treated him like any other alpha that didn’t like people telling them no: he had ignored him. Francis had been having none of it and tried to use his alpha-voodoo on Wade, without much success. Well, that had earned him a punch in the face.

 

So yeah, being left alone wasn’t so bad.

 

The only unpleasant part about it was that he could feel people watching him like he’d grow a second head if they blinked.

 

Well, to be fair: it wasn’t that unlikely to happen.

 

Wade wouldn’t be surprised if that was one of the side effects of his suppressants. They were so full of crap and had already scarred him so bad even his mother wouldn’t recognize him. Hell, his mugshot from last year didn’t even look like him anymore, but still, it wasn’t pleasant to feel everyone staring at his back.

 

He knew he didn’t really belong here, his suit was cheap. The pants were cotton and had holes in them. And they were not the kind fashion thought were cool. The shirt he was wearing couldn’t be considered white anymore, it was more like a light grey with mismatching buttons. Al had told him he looked handsome, but Al was a blind beta so he wasn’t sure he could trust her on that one. Wade knew that Osborn only invited him for his looks. He also knew how ugly he was, and that his physique was used as a way to prompt other omegas to not go down his road.

 

“Hurry and find yourself a nice alpha mate, or else you’ll turn into the hunchback of Notre Dame,” he muttered to himself, doing his best imitation of Osborn.

 

Well, Wade never heard the man said it, but he was sure Norman or the other alphas attending had said something similar. Wade couldn’t say it wasn’t crushing his already thin self-confidence everytime he exposed himself like this, but after years he’d started to act like it didn’t matter. Wade didn’t regret taking the suppressants, he didn’t regret not hopping on anyone’s knot just to save his beauty. He did felt lonely at times, his conditions driving people away like it was something they could get by breathing the same air. It hurt most of the time.

To be honest, tonight was not one of those times. Right now it was kind of useful. Since people kept their distance from him he could think of what to put on his plate without being bothered. Awfully little plate he had to admit, but Wade could work around this challenge.

 

Literally, nothing was standing between him and the food, and Wade wasn’t foolish enough to lose such an opportunity. He would fill himself until he was sick, and needed to be dealt with like Violet Beauregard. He could already hear the song in his head while he started putting food on his plate.

 

“ _Listen close, and listen hard to the tale of Violet Beauregarde. The gentle girl she sees no wrong chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long_.”

 

He started moving to the beat, not a care in the world about the eyes on him. He put potato cake and arranged it on his plate in rhythm.

 

“ _Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long_!“

 

He could almost see the little guy in spandex onesies moving to the rhythm before his own eyes. It took everything he had in him not to do the dance himself.

 

“ _She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so vast_ -”    

 

Wade didn’t register he was singing until he heard a chuckle next to him. Wade was a bit flustered by it, because before the man let his presence be known he hadn’t felt him at all. He blinked, focusing on his surroundings. He glanced to his right, and there was the stranger and even while surrounded by hundreds of people, Wade could feel that the man was an alpha.

 

Wade was bad at recognizing scents but he could swear there was some grapefruit tone to it. But maybe that was only because of the cocktail the younger man was holding in his hand. There was a hint of chemicals to him, probably due to the scent blocker he was wearing. It was quite a shame because Wade wanted to smell the untamed scent. The few hints he was able to grasp were pleasing. It was sweet, he could tell that much, but there was some bitterness added to it, like burning ashes or something.. Yeah, Wade was bad at recognizing scents, but he could tell this much: God did the alpha smelled ri— _good_. He smelled good.

 

Wade felt like he should steal the man’s jacket to add it to his nest. But it wasn’t really an option.

 

So he settled with looking at the stranger. Really looking at him.

 

His first thought was: what a beautiful _twink_.

 

The alpha was a sight for sore eyes and Wade was having trouble with not staring at him. He seemed filthy rich, his suit was nicely fitted, and if the buttons of his black shirt were any indication, it was a certain _CD_ ’s creation. Whoever those initials belonged to, Wade wanted to thank them, because they’d done a fucking great job. Now, the navy blue suit and its wearer were a blessing. Wade smiled when he spotted that the buttons of the suit were silver spiders. It was kind of cute.

 

“I didn’t expect to hear that song at a gala.”

 

Wade shrugged, “I didn’t expect anyone to listen in, _Spider-Man_.”

 

The alpha cocked one of his perfect brows, he seemed more confused by the nickname than the fact an omega had told him he was nosy. Well, not everyone read comics, so maybe the alpha juste didn’t get his joke. Wade took pity and pointed at the button, he was about to explain his joke - _the worst thing ever_ \- but recognition made its way on the alpha’s face. He let out a chuckle, and Wade could grow fond of the sound. That gave Wade another second to admire him without looking like a creep.

The alpha was younger than him, like most of the people here. Wade would say at least a decade younger if he had to be more specific. His brown hair seemed to have a life of his own, and Wade could admit he missed his own. That was one of the first things he had lost because of the suppressants. He still was bitter about it. He didn’t really have the time to let the thought sink in when hazel eyes met his own, and Wade could swear he lost the ability to think and breath altogether.

 

“Do I look _fictional_ or do you think I’d be some kind of _superhero_ , _Violet_?”

 

Wade was taken aback. He thought for a second that the man was addressing someone else. Then he picked up the name, _Violet_ , the alpha was talking to him. To be honest Wade hadn’t expected to talk with anyone tonight, much less someone this pretty. Now that it was happening, he kinda wanted it to last a bit longer. So, he started to imitate Violet and was  acting like he was chewing gum.

 

“Well, you might be wearing spandex underneath all those clothes, for all I know.” He punctuated his words by mimicking the sound of a blown bubblegum.

 

“You’ve got quite the imagination, Miss Beauregard.”

 

“One of my many talents. I’ll get a trophy for this one too.”

 

It was kinda hard on Wade to make his voice sound girlier and younger than he was, but it was worth it since the stranger laughed with him, and not _at_ him.

 

“I bet you will. So, you plan to eat all this?” asked the alpha, showing him exactly what he meant by _this_ : the whole damn buffet.

Wade nodded.

 

“You betcha. I’ll only leave this place with Oompa-Loompas rolling me to the exit.”

 

The alpha whistled, seeming impressed by his plan.

 

“You’d probably get a trophy for that one too.”

 

Wade shrugged. “To win a trophy I’d need at least some competition, Spidey.”

 

“I’m not sure Spider-man would want to crush a girl’s dream.”

 

The guy seemed proud of himself. Wade cocked a non-existing brow at him.

 

“That’s such an alpha thing to do,” - he snorted - ”all talk, no action.”

 

Spidey seemed quite offended at that. At least enough to take a clean plate and start putting as much food on it as possible. Wade soon followed, coming up with creative ways to not drop anything. When both seemed satisfied with the state of their plates, they sat at a table across one another. They judged each other.

 

“I feel like there should be a western song playing now.”

 

Wade had to agree with him there. They were rehearsing Timon and Simba’s snail slurping contest with less fur and way more spectators. Plus the snails had been replaced by appetizers. So, there should have been a western song playing.

 

Wade got rid of his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, showing way more scars than he should be comfortable with. Peter thought he could follow his example so Wade butted in.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Spidey. If you lose the jacket, you lose the name.”

 

Spidey rewarded his intervention with another chuckle, and Wade chose to be proud to be the one causing it.

 

“I’m still wearing my shoes, so I should be fine.”

 

“Why are y—” he started to look down. When his eyes met with black polished shoes, with silver spider patterns on it, Wade fell silent for a sec. “Are you shitting me?!”

 

He didn’t know if he found it ridiculous, adorable or both. Spider-Man offered him a sheepish smile, and his choice was made. It was ridiculous how adorable the man and his shoes were.

 

“Ok, I guess you’re still Spider-Man, then.”

 

That seemed to please the man and Wade could feel his insides melting everytime he was able to get a smile out of the guy. That was probably his omega instincts letting him know they were still there.

 

“I won't go easy on you just because you’re a girl.”

 

“Mommy will sue you.”

 

“Good luck winning a trial against New York’s favourite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

 

He winked and Wade was ready to change his name to Mary-Jane there and then, if it meant he could become Spider-Man's love interest. The man was pretty and talking to him, as if that wasn’t bad enough they kept teasing and joking back and forth and Spidey seemed to enjoy his time with him as much as Wade did. It was… it was weird, kind of in a good way, but also in a bad way. Weird. But what if it was the man’s way of making fun of him? That would be pretty cruel.

 

“So, are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?” Spidey asked, cutting Wade’s train of thought short.

 

“Calm down, _Eggsy_. We’re getting there.“

 

“I was thinking more about Harry, but my posh accent might need a little more work.”

 

“Big chance you’d be Harry!” Wade scoffed. ”You’re Eggsy, you got the same twink vibe going on, baby boy.”

 

Spidey/Eggsy blinked and Wade stiffened in his chair. It was one thing to joke around with the man, but calling an alpha a twink right after meeting him was maybe a bit too much. Wade could have guessed that much. He couldn't use not having any social interaction as an excuse. Wade just lacked common sense and it wasn’t something he could  blame his suppressants for.

 

“Does that mean that you find me young and attractive?”

 

It was Wade’s turn to blink. He didn’t know what he could say to that. He could say the truth and Spidey would accept the compliment, no problem, but Spidey might also feel uncomfortable with someone as ugly as Wade finding him attractive. But if he lied to Spidey, he could hurt his feelings. No one liked to be called ugly, not to mention how ironic it was that the person saying it was actually disfigured by scars.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” said the man.

He frowned, probably trying to understand what Wade was feeling by reading it on his face. He seemed worried, his lips just a tight line as he waited for Wade’s reaction.

 

“You don’t have to answer the question if you’re not comfortable with it. I was just curious, if you called me baby boy as a compliment.”

 

Spidey was trying to be considerate. It was refreshing to have an alpha being considerate of _Wade’s_ feelings for once. Wade’s silence seemed to really affect Spidey since he didn’t stop scratching the back of his neck while talking.

 

“It is,” Wade blurted out. ”It’s a compliment.”

 

Wade was uncomfortable revealing it, but if it meant he could see Spidey’s current smile, he would do it again. It literally lit up his whole face, and Wade couldn’t feel more proud to be the one making it happens.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Wade nodded, not knowing what else he could do.

 

“So, are we still doing this?”

 

“You still have time to forfeit, Spidey.” Wade smiled.

 

“Don’t count on it, Violet.”

 

Wade stole a particularly deliciously-looking piece of toast off Spider-Man’s plate. He soon faced the consequences when the alpha did the same.

 

“That’s so not a superhero thing to do!” Wade scoffed.

 

That only earned him another smile, the thief not even bothering to respond to that. They ate, ate and ate some more, they were already on their third plate, talking nonsense back and forth, and neither of them was ready to forfeit.

 

“I can do this all day.”

 

Wade groaned. How could this guy be so perfect?

 

“Calm down with the crossover, Spidey, you’re no Captain America.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

For a second, Wade contemplated how he could answer that.

 

“You don’t really _fit_ the role, do you?” He paused, thinking if he should go further or not. His teasing was probably good enough as it is. But since when had Wade settled for good when he could do awesome? ”To be honest you could be a pre-serum Captain.”

 

Wade had to bite his cheek not to laugh when Spidey acted all offended.

 

“Are you—”

 

“Implying you’re a twink?” he interrupted. ”You bet I am.”

 

Spidey fell silent. He opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything. He was probably thinking of a comeback, but after a moment he abandoned the idea.

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

He had this incredible face like he was trying really hard to contain his smile, but his expression was still overflowing with happiness. God, Wade felt proud to please someone this much just by being himself.

 

“Not your average omega, _eh_?” he said while munching on a toast.

 

The alpha huffed. “Nah, I don’t think there is anything average in you.”

 

Wade considered for a second if he was flirting with him. He quickly got rid of the thought. He couldn’t let his hopes grow further. So he changed the subject, his head tilted in interest.

 

“So, what is Spider-Man doing at this gala? Is our host one of your supervillains?”

 

Whatever the response, Wade was curious to know. If it was another joke, Wade was curious to see what Spidey would come up with, but he wouldn’t be disappointed to learn more about the alpha himself.

 

“I’m sure Osborn is evil enough to be a perfect green goblin,” Spidey admitted and to be honest Wade could only agree with that, even in the comics the villain was Spider-Man worst enemy so Wade, and probably Spidey too, thought it fitted Osborn just right. ”I kind of am here to defeat him, but nothing that involves web shooters or violence, I’m sorry.”

 

The return of the cocked non-existing-brow. Wade was just too curious now to let the man change the subject so easily..

 

“Ok, I’ll bite. Tell me what’s happening.”

 

Spidey huffed. He, then, proceeded to ruffle his hair, and why did Wade find that cute?

 

“If I’m going to expose my secret identity, we’ll need more champagne.”

 

“Ok, no problem.”

 

Wade got up and stole one bottle and two flute glasses from one of the waiters. The guy didn’t even flinch. He came back to Spider-Man, who didn’t miss one second of the action.

 

“Theft is a felony,” was what the hero greeted him with once Wade sat back in his chair.

 

Wade judged the bottle in his hand.

 

“Tsk, there is no way this is expensive enough for a felony. At most it’s a misdemeanour, at best I’m saving people’s lives here.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about crime,” was Spidey’s first reaction, ”but enlighten me, how are you saving people here?”

 

“Easy, the more we drink, the less the others patrons here do. That means, most of them will still be pretty sober once they get behind the wheel.”

 

Spidey chuckled at that. He then took the bottle from his hand and poured them each a glass of champagne.

 

“We’d better get started then,” he said before sipping his drink.

 

“So, what did Norman do to you?” Wade asked, curiosity growing.

 

“You really want to know? It’s really boring.”

 

Wade shrugged. “You made me curious. Now take responsibility.”

 

Just like that their food eating contest was forgotten. If Wade was being honest he didn’t really mind that much. He could still pick at his food while the alpha did the talking.

 

“I’m a scientist at Oscorp,” Spidey started, and Wade wasn’t surprised. The guy clearly was the clever type. “I’m currently working on a research that has great potential, I can’t get much into details for obvious reasons, but I’m confident this could help a lot of people.”

 

Wade was sure he was telling the truth. You only had to look at him, at how focused he seemed to be, to know Spidey believed in his project.

 

“Norman does think it’s a viable project-”

 

“Why can I already hear the ‘but’ coming?” Wade chimed in and Spidey smiled sheepishly at him.

 

“Because it’s coming I guess? I mean, we both agreed Norman is an evil asshat.”

 

Wade chuckled at that before downing his glass and pouring himself another. The champagne was great, the company too.

 

“Norman Osborn is an evil asshat.” Wade smiled. “I could say it all night.”

 

“Don’t you feel great saying it?” the alpha asked smiling before going back to the subject at hand. “But, yeah, he thinks the research has potential, the problem is: he doesn’t think **_I_ ** could lead a team.”

 

Wade frowned, he was sure there was more to it than what Spidey was saying.

 

“You didn’t come to defeat the bad guy just ‘cause he said you couldn’t lead a team, did you?” he told Spidey.

 

It was his way of subtly asking the man to tell him more. Spidey seemed reluctant.

 

“Come on, you told me this much already! Don’t chicken out.”

 

Spidey huffed.

 

“I am not chickening out. It’s just boring stuff.”

 

“Coward.” Wade didn’t know if that was the smart thing to say, but he said it.

 

“What? No-”

 

“Coward.”

 

“Come on, let’s not-”

 

“Coward.”

 

“Are you a broken record or something?” Spider-man was uncomfortable, but Wade had already gotten this far, he didn’t think going back to their eating contest and having fun was an option anymore.

 

“Coward.”

 

“Please, I don’t think-”

 

“Co-”

 

“Ok, ok, fine!” He interrupted this time, “I’ll tell you, just stop, ok?”

 

Wade nodded.

 

“Norman said I couldn’t lead a team if I didn’t have an omega at home helping me _release_ the pressure.”

 

He’d said it. Wade could almost see the words hanging in the air. He was afraid of what they could imply, he had enjoyed his time with the alpha. Spidey was an easy going guy and it was fun talking with him. Wade couldn’t deny the alpha smelled good and it wasn’t something he thought a lot nowadays. But Wade knew better than anyone that it didn’t mean anything. He didn’t want to act on it, not if Spidey’s teasing, his smile and quite his everything was fake.

 

“Is this why you approached-”

 

“No!” Spidey growled, making Wade flinch instinctively. ”God, I’m sorry.”

 

Spidey messed up his hair a bit more trying to come up with a response. Wade didn’t know what to think of it.

 

“I know it sounds bad, really bad, but I didn’t approach you because I had a hidden agenda. I do love my work, and my dynamic is known for being full of jerks, but I’m not that evil.” Wade snorted and that made Spidey smile a little. “I’m telling the truth, I swear.”

 

“Why are you here then?”

 

“Norman stated that if I showed up to his gala we could maybe come up with an arrangement,” the alpha admitted.

 

“You do know how that sounds?”

 

“It sounds bad. I know. I didn’t want to come, but I do want to get my promotion. I-I thought that maybe once I was here, Norman would understand how serious I am about this.”

 

Wade didn’t know what to think of it. Spidey seemed really upset, but it still sounded hella suspicious.

 

“You really didn’t come here hoping you could snatch a desperate omega and get your promotion?”

 

“I know you don’t know me, but I’m really not the kind that would mate a stranger.”

 

Wade needed another drink.

 

“If I agreed with Norman I wouldn’t call him an evil asshat. I wouldn’t have told you the truth either, right?” Spidey tried to convince him.

 

Wade didn’t want to admit it, but he already trusted the man not to lie. Maybe having another drink wasn’t such a clever idea, but he did need it.

 

“Norman and I resent each other,I lost count of how many times we got into a fight.” Spidey was talking a mile a minute, ”I talked with my friends about it, about what to do.”

 

“So you have a plan?” he asked and he hoped Spidey did.

 

“We had a first draft,” he groaned.

 

“That doesn’t sound good either.”

 

Spidey huffed.

 

“It’s not that easy, Norman is fucking stubborn. He said with eight people as witnesses he couldn’t risk an alpha snapping under the pressure at work. The same eight people agreed to his deal. I’ll become the executive  only when I mate an omega. If I don’t do it, I don’t get to work on my research anymore because there is only so much I can do at home. If I do what they expect of me I won’t be able to look at myself. Either way, I’m miserable and Norman wins.”

 

Wade could understand what Spidey had trouble with. The more he talked to him, the less he thought Spidey would be the kind of jerk trying to use Wade to get back at Norman.

 

“It’s no scoop Norman despises omegas and those that dare treat us as equal,” Wade admitted, ”but you must have come here with something in mind.”

 

Spidey chuckled.

 

“Yes. It was kind of petty, but Harry -my best friend- thought that if I came dressed this way that would make Norman take me seriously.” Spidey flicked his hand at his suit.

 

Wade didn’t need a PhD to understand that that hadn’t worked out.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Norman thought I’d come to my senses,” he sighed. ”He presented me to a bunch of people, all omegas. If I thought having Osborn as a boss was bad, seeing him play matchmaker was even worse.”

 

Wade couldn’t contain his laugh at that, because he could clearly imagine Norman presenting a reluctant Spidey to a bunch of strangers and how awkward that must have been.

 

“God, I wish I had seen this!”

 

“Thank god you didn’t. That was not my best moment, _at all._ ”

 

The tension that had been there just a moment before was gone.

 

“So, what is the next step, Spidey?”

 

“I really have no idea. I’ll probably try to convince him I’m trustworthy. I could ask my mentor to support my case, but it didn’t work last time, so I don’t have much hope.”

 

Wade felt sorry for him, he had only spoken with the guy for a few hours, but he could already tell how sincere he was. He could literally read him like an open book and see how affected he was to not be able to work on his research.

 

“But I swear, I didn’t approach you with hidden intentions.”

 

Wade nodded. “I trust you.”

 

It was maybe foolish of him, but it was the truth.

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter woke up the morning after the gala wanting to go back to sleep. He had a headache he contemplated sleeping off, but his stomach was growling and there was no helping it. He needed to eat something, anything.  Mind still fuzzy with sleep, he got up and stumbled his way to the kitchen. He yawned all the way and once there stayed put for a whole minute wondering why he was there.

Peter wasn’t a morning kind of guy. He needed at least an hour to process that the day was starting and he needed to be functional. Luckily he had Aunt May with him for the time being. After Gwen’s death he had moved back in, May had been a great support for him, she knew better than any of Peter’s friend how he felt. It was almost a year ago but Peter wasn’t ready to let it go just yet.

He could smell the coffee still brewing in the pot. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent. He yawned a few more times before actually moving.

 

Mug in the upper cabinet. Eyes had to stay open to serve coffee safely. Sugar, sugar to the right of the coffee pot. And a spoon was put into his mug before he could register where they were.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered.

 

Aunt May offered him a smile and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to tame it down a little.

 

“You got back from the gala pretty late,” she said sounding innocent about it, but though Peter might be sleepy, he wasn’t dumb.

 

“Not fair,” he mumbled, ”using my most vulnerable time to get info out of me.”

 

It earned him a chuckle.

 

“If I didn’t you wouldn’t tell me anything. So who are they?”

 

Who were they… Peter could only think of one person. Oh! He opened his eyes - he hadn’t register were closed again - May was being gender inclusive. Did Peter ever tell her that he was bisexual? He couldn’t remember.

 

“The name’s Wade.”

 

Peter remembered it because it had been a fucking journey to learn it. Until the very end of the gala, they’d kept calling each other nicknames. That put a smile on his face, remembering how much fun he’d had with Wade.

 

“Wade is fun.”

 

Well, Wade was so much more than fun to be fair. He was buff, his smile was something else entirely. Earnest eyes, and his scent. God his scent. Peter wanted to smell it til’ the end of time. The thought should probably have worried him, but he was still too sleepy to care.

 

At first, Wade’s scent hadn’t been too pleasing. The chemicals he could smell on him burned his nose with how toxic they were. Not scent blocker, Peter was sure of it. That’s when he’d understood the man was an omega, it was the smell of heavy suppressants. The kind that fucked you up real bad. Wade's face was covered in scars, and when he had come closer, Peter had seen they were running under his collar. They were probably covering his whole body, and that hadn’t disgusted him. Quite the contrary, Peter had felt a profound admiration for the man.

 

Even if the scent was so aggressive his eyes burned, he had been stubborn enough to go beyond that, search for Wade’s raw scent. It hadn’t been easy, the distance between them hadn’t helped at all, but even for the sake of curiosity, Peter couldn’t have just put his nose up the man’s collar. But Peter could be pretty stubborn and he hadn’t been disappointed. Wade smelled of hot chocolate and winter morning.

 

It had been the same scent he had smelled years ago at the last gala he had attended.

 

This time, Gwen hadn’t been there to ground him. He had tried not to give in, he had promised himself so many years ago not to give in. But he hadn’t been able to get Ned’s voice out of his head, and Wade’s scent out of his system.

 

 _If you meet someone and it feels right, don’t fuck up_ , Ned had said. And come on, he was his best friend, he should know already it was impossible for Peter to not fuck it up.

 

Peter had worked up the courage to go talk to him. He had practised in his mind what to say, how to sound casual. But once he had seen him dancing and singing while putting food on his plate, every thought had left him. And he had laughed. Who laughs at someone even before greeting them?

 

“Why don’t you tell me more about him while you eat? The toast will soon be ready.” Aunt May lured him, and Peter let it happen.

 

To be honest he wanted to talk about Wade. Because the man was just too good to be true, Peter was lucky to have met him that night. He didn’t know much about Wade’s identity. He had his name and at the time that had seemed enough. Peter didn’t know his age, where in New York he lived, or what kind of work he did. He knew Wade was witty, teasing, that he knew a whole lot about comics, TV shows and movies. Wade was great at impressions. When he was singing his voice dropped a notch and sounded fuller. Peter hoped he would witness the man crooning again, and that time he wouldn’t interrupt, just listen till Wade was sick of it. That sounded like a great plan.

Wade certainly had interesting taste when it came to clothes. His suit was a cherry red that had known better days, his shirt was more beige than white, and not one button was the same. Wade had looked gorgeous in it, maybe because the guy was so ripped even his clothes didn’t hide it.

 

Aunt May put the toast in a plate and gave it to Peter. Her nephew started eating and between bites told her about Wade. Peter had always loved those moments shared with May. She listened carefully, smiling when she grasped how invested Peter was in making Wade look good to her. He didn’t want her to disapprove of the omega. But how could she when Wade was so perfect and had made him smile and laugh more in one night than he had in the last month. She didn’t interrupt him, she didn’t ever say Wade sounded like a great omega for him. She didn’t cross the line, didn’t tell him how Wade could be a great partner.

 

“I’m glad you met him.”

 

Peter felt his heart swell. He loved May, loved that she only wanted him to be happy.

 

“I’m glad I met him, too,” he admitted, and he didn’t feel guilty. It didn’t feel like he was betraying Gwen or anything. It felt great.

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter is the first one to send a text. But only after Ned got his hand on him and  threatened to invite Norman to their next dinner together, if he didn’t. Peter’s palms were sweating and his finger trembling while he typed it. He wrote and deleted at least five texts before sending it. One was too formal, one too casual, some just too awkward and Peter would deny ever writing such thing. In the end, he settled for a quick and simple:

 

_Hi, wanna settle who’s the winner of the eating contest?_

 

Ned took the devices from his hands and read it out loud not even trying to hide his judgment.

 

“Shut up,” Peter retorted.

 

It was awkward, but it was Peter’s average level of awkward so it was good enough to be considered a win. Ned shook his head and closed his eyes like he couldn't bear to watch his best friend stupidity, but he wasn’t able to contain his smile.

 

“Did you really send this?” Miles quipped.

 

Obviously the kid would join the fun and mock Peter while they were helping at the FEAST. How could that go any other way with his Parker luck? May and Harry were missing from the   shaming squad to be whole and defeat him. May would probably join in as soon as she caught wind of them hanging around in the kitchen.

 

Peter took his phone back the moment a notification popped. It was Harry tagging him in a meme. A classical meme. When Peter read “when you’re with the squad and your crush sends you a text” he really started to question his life choices. What did he do in a previous life to deserve this? Then he contemplated that maybe it was time for him to find new friends. He looked over at Ned and the evil smirk he displayed was proof that Peter’s friends were jerks.

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

“I just told him you were going to send Wade a text. He just got the perfect timing because he knows you that well.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“We know you mean love.”

 

His phone was buzzing again and he was ready to fight his friends if it was another of their jokes.

 

_Anytime, baby boy._

_but we already know who will win_

_me_

 

It was Wade. There was no doubt about it, and Peter was trembling with excitement like a teenager. That was kind of annoying. To make matters worse his friends were assholes that used it against him. Peter didn’t need to glance at Ned, nor Miles to know the betas were smiling like maniacs. He chose to ignore them, tried to remember if he had something planned for his days off this week. When nothing came to his mind he started typing.

 

**Are you free this Friday?**

 

_I just wanna do the only right thing there you go, we get to get it on._

_All this feeling's gotta be preventable_  

 

“What?”

 

Peter was kind of confused. He showed the text to his friends and both were as lost as him.

 

“Is that supposed to be a yes or no?” Peter said tilting his head.

 

“Don’t ask us,” Ned shrugged, before looking at the message again like it could answer their question.

 

“Google it?” Miles chimed in, and he didn’t look so sure himself about what he was proposing.

 

Peter thought it wouldn’t hurt to do so. Seconds later Google was his new best friend. Peter was able to find out that those texts were actual lyrics to a song. _FreeForYou._ The alpha was smiling and he didn’t care anymore if he acted like a teenager, he wanted to fist bump the air and even Ned and Miles’s presence wouldn’t prevent him to do so. Their judging stares were nothing compared to the fact that Wade agreed to meet with him again.

 

**Then it’s decided!**

 

_It’s a date~_

 

Peter wouldn’t even try to deny it. It was the first of a long series of dates. Fridays were date nights. Sometimes they’d meet on Sunday as well. It was always so much fun. They started to get takeaway food before eating on whatever rooftop was the nearest. The first time Wade proposed it, Peter found it odd.

 

“Is this where I ask you if you plan to kill me once we’re up there?” Peter joked.

 

He didn’t want the omega to be upset, so he thought this way he could keep things light. When he saw Wade flinch, Peter knew he had failed.

 

“People don’t need to put up with my ugly smug more than required.”

 

Peter had wanted to growl his disapproval, he could hear no lies in Wade’s words. It hurted to understand just how much people might have told him those same words for him to start believing it was the truth. After that, Peter didn’t have it in him to argue about their spot.

 

If Peter was being honest, he even enjoyed it. This way he was able to have the omega for himself.

 

It wasn’t much; nothing fancy or anything. It was just them on chilly nights eating tacos and talking. Peter learned Wade had done military training, which explained how ripped he was. Peter knew military services were forbidden to omegas, not only because they were considered like the weaker gender, but also because going through heat surrounded by alphas and betas could be dangerous on the battlefield or even in trainings.

Peter didn’t knew for sure how Wade was able to pull this out. When he had asked, the omega had been pleased to see just how curious Peter was about him. But he refused to answer him, so Peter had come up with some idea for himself: Wade knew someone high ranked enough in the military hierarchy to pull some string for him to join, or had presented himself as an alpha or a beta and people had believed him without a blink.

Wade was huge, taller and broader than Peter and most people really. It wasn’t common for someone this _big_ to present as an omega, so if Wade wore scent blocker, Peter could understand how people might have been fooled. Either way, Peter didn’t know how he could have managed the training with his heat.  

After that, Peter knew Wade was full of surprise, so when the man admitted he was a construction worker, even if it was pretty rare for omegas to get a physical job, Peter didn’t even blink.

 

With their weekly meeting Peter could see the scars getting slowly worse. Wade was insecure about them, always wearing a hoodie, a cap, and glasses to cover his face.The first time Peter witnessed his full attire the alpha refrained from making any comments. But with their growing relationship, Peter asked now and then if he was a marvel hero in disguise. Most of the time that made Wade smile, if only a little. Each smile was a win for Peter.

 

They were friends, they did flirt a bit. Well a lot, but they never crossed the line, yet. They both took their time getting to know each other. It suited Peter, because he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable taking things any faster.

 

After a month of dates, Ned started nagging him about meeting the guy already. And Peter could only endure so much. By the end of the second month, Ned, Peter and Wade were on the friends’ couch. Harry  was making coffee. It was only four in the afternoon, and they were chilling at Ned and Harry’s place.

 

Wade was nervous, Peter could tell this much. He hid his hands in his hoodie, his head was hanging low and he sat uptight when Peter and Ned were slouched on the couch. It hurt to see him this stiff. Ned looked at him, inquiring silently if that was Wade’s normal behavior. It  wasn’t.

After two month of getting to know each other, they had grown closer, so Peter was able to tell when something wasn’t right with the omega. And it was going both way,Wade always knew how to soothe him. Either with one of his joke, by a simple touch, or by ordering his favorite food. With Osborn senior being a pain in his ass, Peter had needed it so many time he stopped counting. So before Ned could open his mouth, Peter took the matters in his own hands.

 

“You know, Ned is a useless nerd.” Peter said to whoever wanted to hear it. That earned him an offended scoff from his best friend and a glance from Wade. ”Once he built a replica of the Falcon Millenium and broke it only an hour after.”

 

“Don’t put salt in his wounds, Parker,” came Harry with two coffee mug in each hand, ”he still has nightmares about it.” He added before setting the mugs down.

 

Peter was laughing, for once it wasn’t the two husband leagued against him. So he did intend to take advantage of it. But Wade didn’t relax one bit, he thanked Harry for the coffee but he kept his hand in his pockets.

 

“Ned is a Star Wars fanboy, he engraved their wedding ring,” he tried again to loosen up a bit of the tension. It was a sweet story, so he was sure Wade would love it: ”Harry has the ‘I love you’ part, and Ned has ‘I know’ engraved.”

 

“Obviously I’ve Han Solo part, I deserve to be the Falcon Millenium owner,” Ned mumbled a little embarrassed to be exposed.

 

“And I don’t mind being royalty,” Harry told them a proud smirk on his lips, while leaning against Ned’s side.

 

They were cute, Peter couldn’t deny it. He had never seen lovers this happy and close since May and Ben, and it was great to witness it again. Peter shuffled closer to Wade without even being aware of it. When his side pressed against Wade’s, he could feel him stiffen before melting a bit into the touch.

Wade was touch starved, that was something Peter caught on since their meeting. But he was also self-conscious of his scars, so it lead to somes awkward situations. Like now when it was obvious Wade wanted to give in and rest against Peter, but fought it, because being slouched on the couch meant people surrounding him could see his scars better. Peter leaned over so he could talk in Wade’s ear without his friends hearing what he had to say.

 

“They won’t mind or judge, I swear,” he muttered, ”they were pretty excited to finally met you.”

 

Wade glanced at him, probably searching his face to see if he was telling the truth. He must have found something that pleased him since he finally gathered the courage to talk.

 

“I just don’t want to rub my scent everywhere.”

 

Peter blinked, not understanding why Wade wouldn’t want that. Peter had grown addicted to Wade’s scent, and going a week without being able to scent him was starting to make him feel restless. Wade smelled so good, Peter would like it if he rubbed his scent all over him.

 

Peter saw Ned sniff the air at that instinctively, followed by Harry. Harry looked surprised and Ned’s eyes watered that was when it hit him. With time, Peter had grown accustomed to the suppressant scent, as did Harry because both their lines of work made it so they were able to separate the chemicals from the natural scent without even thinking about it. Ned didn’t, and the aggressive smell of the chemicals was probably the part he couldn’t handle. Harry came to Ned’s help, hugging him close. This way, his mate’s scent overtook Wade’s.

 

Wade was embarrassed, not missing one bit of the show and Peter couldn’t let it get to him. He slid behind Wade’s back and hugged him. He then proceeded to pull the man to his chest, slouching back on the couch with Wade’s weight pinning him.

 

“Is that better?” Peter whispered again and Wade didn’t have to speak, he melted right into the embrace.

 

Peter hid his smile against the omega’s shoulder. He put his hands in each pocket of Wade’s hoodie and a pleased sound left Peter’s mouth.

 

“You’re so _hot_ ,” he blurted out without thinking.

 

Peter heard his friends making fun of him and with his cheek pressed to Wade’s neck he could feel it getting warmer than it was moments before and it wasn’t because of the scars.

 

After that, Wade slowly opened up to Harry and Ned, and by dinner time he was his teasing and funny self. Over the hour they did change position to get more comfortable, but Wade was still snuggled against Peter and his weight was a source of comfort for the alpha. He dozed off a few times, lulled by both his friends and Wade’s scent. God, it was the best thing. But Harry had to ruin everything the moment he opened his mouth to say:

 

“So, any breakthrough with my dad?”

 

Peter groaned.The project was put on hiatus until Peter found a solution. Since the gala, there hadn’t been a week when Peter didn’t talk with Norman. He had tried everything he could think of to convince the man that he didn’t need a partner to become more reliable. Norman obviously didn’t agree, so he found himself in an impasse.

 

“Your dad is an evil asshat,” Peter told him.

 

Wade huffed against him. He always did when Peter used that insult to refer to Norman. Wade knew about the promotion since Peter never missed a chance to rant about it. Wade knew Peter had to mate with an omega if he wanted to work on his research, and until then the whole project was put on hiatus since it wasn’t fair and probably illegal for Norman to put someone else in charge.

Peter had admitted one day he was grateful Norman didn’t put a deadline to the whole shitty situation, but Wade supposed it was only because Norman didn’t want to lose Peter and his research to someone else. The only thing Wade still didn’t get was: why Peter wouldn’t just leave the damn place and go work for someone else? He had wanted to ask, more than once, but now, in front of Harry Osborn, probably wasn’t the right time.

 

“So that’s a no,” Harry sighed, the whole situation started to get on his nerves as well, Peter could see it.

 

“Have you tried to-”

 

“Yes. He’s so stubborn it’s annoying.” Harry interrupted.

 

Peter was surprised, he hadn’t expected his friend to talk to Norman. He was glad he did and at the same time a little desperate that even Norman’s son couldn’t convince him to give Peter a chance to prove himself. Wade’s hands were still covering Peter’s own when the omega felt Peter falter a bit; he squeezed them  to cheer him up. Peter smiled , he was lucky to have his friends and Wade by his side. But he was still unable to cheer up after that.

 

Wade and Peter were now walking side by side in the cold night, after they had left his friends’ place a few minutes ago. Peter had always loved New York at night, the city never slept and that was reassuring in its own way. But Peter didn’t really enjoy it, he just felt exhausted, frustrated this evening.That research was all that had kept him going for months. It had been a way to know he still belonged there. His research could save people’s lives, _he_ could save peoples lives. Project GR-27 was _his_ , but he couldn’t make any progress on it if Norman refused to let him use Oscorp’s ressources. In a way, Osborn senior was keeping Peter’s project out of his reach and Peter could struggle all he wanted the trap was just closing a little more on him each time.

 

Wade probably understood how Peter felt because he kept leaning into his touch. Physical contact wasn’t enough to comfort him. He was just deeply lost.

 

“I just don’t know what else I could do,” he admitted, breaking the heavy silence that fell between them.

 

“That’s not true, baby boy.”

 

Peter frowned at Wade. He didn’t understand what was Wade implying, and wasn’t he supposed to cheer him up?

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You do.” Wade interrupted.

 

It was rare of Wade to be this cold with him. Did Peter annoy him with his ranting?

 

“Come on, if you don’t like me talking-” Peter huffed, trying to dissipate the tension between them.

 

“What does Norman want?”

 

Wade had the bad habit of interrupting him. Most of the time Peter just didn’t care, but that night it started to get on his nerves.

 

“You already know what Norman-”

 

“Say it.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why that mattered for Wade. But if it granted him to not dwell even more on the subject after he would happily oblige.

 

“Norman said that if I don’t mate with an omega I can’t get my promotion.”

 

“So?”

 

Peter stopped in his track. He didn’t get what Wade wanted him to do or say.

 

“So, what?” Peter was starting to lose his patience. ”What do you expect me to say?”

 

Wade stopped walking, faced Peter and looked him dead in the eyes. Peter didn’t know anymore if he was frustrated or confused, but he sure as hell didn’t  understand Wade right now. It was hard to admit because Wade’s presence had always been a comfort those last weeks.

 

“I’m an omega, Petey.”

 

“Duh,” was the only answer he got from Peter.

 

Wade was an omega, Peter knew that already. He knew Wade was an omega even before he knew his name. That was one of the reasons they met at Osborn’s gala of all places because Wade was an omega and Peter was an alpha and-

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

The realisation hit him like a damn truck and that probably showed on his face because next  Wade was smiling. Peter knew for a fact he would never get tired of this sight. Wade’s smile was gorgeous and it always left Peter a bit dizzy.

 

“Please, Petey be my mate.”

 

*

*                 *

 

“Please, Petey be my mate.”

 

Wade couldn’t believe he said such an embarrassing thing. He couldn’t believe Peter didn’t reject him right on the spot either. Peter had looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Wade wasn’t offended. He would have found Peter’s reaction cute if he hadn’t been so nervous. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Peter would let him down carefully, saying that he didn’t see Wade like that.

Wade had proposed because he wanted to help Peter, and becoming Peter’s mate was the easiest way to do so. Peter needed an omega mate. Wade was an omega, so it seemed obvious at the time to ask the alpha to become his mate. He could do it with Peter, no problem. The alpha would get the promotion he deserved and Wade wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

 

The more Peter stayed silent, the more Wade started to see the flaw in his plan. Wade was ugly. The only time people complimented him was during Halloween and that said a lot about his appearance. He could feel the lump starting to form in his throat. Peter deserved a better partner, someone sweet and attractive. He was on the other end of the spectrum: harsh edges and gross. Peter deserved someone who had the same interests, someone that would understand him when he talked about science, someone that would challenge his intelligence, not some grunt like him.

 

“Do you really want me?” Peter finally said and he seemed surprised.

 

How could Peter ask that? What omega in his right mind wouldn’t want to mate him? Peter was gorgeous, smart, funny, caring and probably the best alpha he had ever met. How could Wade not want that?

 

“I don’t want you to feel like you should mate me just to help me, Wade.”

 

“I do want to help you.”

 

It was easier to admit that than to say that he craved the alpha’s presence at his side. Each time they had to part ways it became harder and harder to do so. Wade wanted to spend more time with Peter. He liked who he was with Peter, he liked how the alpha made him feel. Peter was important to him. He hadn’t expected someone other than Weasel or Al to care for him. And one of them knew him since kindergarten and the other one was blind, so it was a pretty big deal for Wade to have Peter into his life. He liked the guy, so he did want to help him. He also wanted to get a chance at his happy ending.

 

“Wade, I-”

 

“If you don’t want to just say so, Spidey,” Wade interrupted.

 

It hurt to see Peter so indecisive about it. The promotion was really important to him. Wade  hoped he could have help him get it, but it seemed like he was wrong.

 

“That’s not it and you know that,” Peter was frowning, ”I don’t want you to get stuck with me, just because you wanted to help.”

 

Wade blinked, taken aback by what Peter just said.

 

“You’re the one that will be stuck with a joke of an omega.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Come on Wade, you can’t win this one. You’d be a _perfect_ omega to your mate.”

 

Peter really believed what he just said. There was no way those earnest eyes were lying to him at this moment, Peter was even blushing. You didn’t blush when you lied to someone. Peter wouldn’t lie to him, not about such a touchy subject. That didn’t meant Wade believed Peter was right. But he did believe Peter thought he was telling the truth and it was amazing in its own way.

 

“How can I not want to have you as my mate when you say that?”

 

Peter didn’t give in so easily. He did want to get his promotion, Wade knew this much already. But he didn’t want Wade to do it just to please him, he didn’t want to force an omega to mate him just for his own profit. If he did, Peter wouldn’t be better than Norman. He didn’t reject Wade this night, but he didn’t agree to it either.

 

Peter had told Wade afterwards to think about it: was it really what Wade wanted? Yes, but he couldn’t admit that just yet. Was there something Wade would gain from it? Aside from having Peter a part of his life, Wade didn’t know what else he could want. But once again he couldn’t really say that to Peter now, could he?

 

So he had agreed to think about it. They were supposed to talk about it next time they met That left them a week to gather their thought. A week from now Wade would mate Peter or be rejected.

 

Wade had never  been a man of faith, but he did pray for the best.

 

                                             

*

*                 *

 

Peter and Wade were supposed to meet Friday. But Thursday came first and with it, Wade’s heat started. The Wilson’s luck would have a thing or two to teach Parker’s one. Wade woke up in the middle of the night with a fever. That didn’t alarm him too much. His health wasn’t so great, so it was common for him to catch a cold in the winter. The suppressant did fuck up a whole lot with his immune system. So, he took a dose of paracetamol and hoped for the best while getting back to bed.

 

He was able to get some more hours of sleep before the stomach cramps took over. That. That wasn’t fun. The fever was so high he got a headache from it and his whole body was sore. He tried to settle as best he could in his nest, hugged one of his many pillows against his stomach to ease the pain a bit. The first few hours were always the worst. After that, he would just feel horny and touch starved. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He just needed to get through the first few hours.

 

He was surprised to find himself thinking about how great it would be to have someone with whom he could spend the heat. Peter would hug him until he got better. He would be surrounded by the alpha’s scent, mixing with his own. That would probably soothe his instinct, making him feel safe and cared for. Peter would make him laugh, then he would whisper in his ear: _is that better?_

 

The memories from the afternoon he had spent in Peter’s arms flooded his mind. He could almost feel Peter’s body pressed against his. The  alpha’s hands covering his own while he hugged a pillow. He wanted Peter, wanted to see him, scent him, feel him, hear him. He craved Peter’s presence so bad it hurt more than his stomach cramps did.

 

Before he could register what he was doing his fingers gripped his phone. He closed his eyes, trying to think with his head and not his leaking dick. It was so fucking hard. Pun intended. He wanted to call Peter, he had to call him, really. Had to let him know he wouldn’t be able to meet him this Friday. He had to let him know beforehand. It wouldn’t be fair to Peter to give him radio silence. Yeah, calling Peter was the best thing to do. So he did and waited for Peter to answer. He didn’t know he was holding his breath before Peter answered.

 

“Hi, Wade! It’s rare of you to call, did you miss me?”

 

Peter’s voice was a little more hoarse than usual but he chuckled and Wade let out a relieved groan. He could hear his alpha and that relieved some of his pain already. How would he feel when-- if Peter was there with him?

 

“Missed you, baby boy,” he muttered each syllable a challenge when his instinct howled at him to tell the alpha to come.

 

He wanted Peter to come to his house and take care of him. He wanted Peter to hug him tight and whisper in his ear: _is that better?_ And that would be so much better than just hearing his voice through the phone.

 

“Huh, are you okay, Wade? You don’t sound so great.”

 

Wade wanted to cry, his alpha was worried about him. It was the perfect time to tell him to come take care of him. Peter would come-- better still, he could make him feel good, so much better than he was in that moment.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I-I’m fine,” he lied and that cost him more energy than he had to spare.

 

“Yeah, right, and I’m the tooth fairy.”

 

Wade was right, Peter would make him laugh even when he was in heat. His feverish brain offered him a vision of Peter in a tooth fairy costume. The view would be ridiculous, but Wade wanted to see it happen in real life, too.

 

“Come on, Wade, what’s happening? Tell me, _please_ ,” Peter begged and Wade’s cock gave an interested twitch.

 

How could Wade not answer the alpha when he asked him like this?

 

“I’m in heat,” he admitted.

 

Wade heard wood creak and sheets shuffle, as if Peter bounced up from his bed. What time was it? A quarter to seven. God, Peter was in his bed, he probably just woke up, this is why his voice sounded so hoarse before. Wade moaned at the thought.

 

“I can’t meet with you tomorrow,” he was finally able to say.

 

He had called to tell Peter that and he just did. Now he could hang up. He had to hang up before saying something he would regret once his heat would only be an embarrassing memory. But he couldn’t, he listened to Peter’s breath and he wanted to feel it on his skin.

 

“Is there something, anything I can do to you?”

 

Wade hissed at Peter’s question. There were so many things Peter could do to him, that Wade didn't know where to start.

 

“ _For you_! I meant is there anything I can do for you?” Peter groaned probably feeling bad for his slip.

 

 _You could knot me_. Was the first answer that came to Wade’s mind, but he just couldn’t say it. He would die of embarrassment if he did.

 

“No, no I swear I’m fine,” lie, ”I just wanted to let you know about tomorrow.”

 

“You’re sure? You’ve got everything you need? Food? Water? Lube?”

 

“ _Fuck,_ Peter!”

 

The situation seemed to amuse the alpha since Wade could hear a chuckle at the other end of the line.

 

“I’m just making sure you have everything you need.”

 

“Yeah, sure, and I’m the tooth fairy,” Wade mocked.

 

Wade was surprised that he was able to laugh and tease Peter without much problem. Sure, he moaned more than it was decent to do in that situation, but his brain-to-mouth filter was working. Plus, his stomach and headache were only mildly uncomfortable now. This was a first for him, and it was probably thanks to Peter.

 

“Food..” Wade muttered.

 

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

 

“My fridge is empty. My cupboard too, so I’ll need food.”

 

Peter fell silent for a second.

 

“You do know I can’t come to your house, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Wade sighed. ”But I didn’t expect it to hit this soon.”

 

“Ok. Ok. Send me your address, I’ll make sure to get you what you need.”

 

Wade nodded, before saying he’d do it. They stayed a while longer on the phone, but soon enough Wade’s brain-to-mouth filter started to falter and Peter did need to get ready for his job.

 

Peter sent him a voice message at some point during the day. Wade couldn’t help but touch himself while listening to it. He felt ashamed with himself when the worst of his heat passed. By the end of the afternoon, he contemplated living his life without ever looking Peter in the eyes from now on. He was able to take a cold shower and forced himself to drink.

He was so fucking hungry he was seriously thinking of going to the grocery store down his road. If he rushed he could maybe make it before the fever came back. He could already feel slick dampening his underwear. So it was already too late. He would have time to change his sheet, but to be honest he didn’t want to. They would be gross and sticky in less than a few hours, so that could wait tomorrow morning at least.

 

That’s when someone rang at his door. Wade wondered if it was Al coming to make sure he wasn’t dead yet.

 

“Hello? Wade?”

 

Definitely not Al, unless the old hag had become a young man since the last time they met. Wade didn’t recognize the voice, so he approached the door without making a sound.

 

“I’m Miles, a friend of Peter, or his delivery boy. Looks like for him it’s the same.”

 

Hearing Peter’s name had him relax a little. Peter had told him he would make sure to have food delivered to his house, he hadn’t expected he would have sent one of his friends.

 

“You don’t have to open the door, I’ll let the bags here and go, just make sure to get them once I’ve left and tell Peter I’ve come or else he’ll keep harassing me.”

 

Wade chuckled at that, Peter didn’t come as the pushy type of guy, but it looked like Wade was wrong.

 

“Ok, if you’re alive and understand me everything’s good I think. I’ll go now-”

 

“Thank you.” Wade blurted before the man could be too far away to hear him.

 

“No probs, let’s meet another time, ok?”

 

Miles didn’t wait for Wade’s answer, and when Wade opened the door he had already disappeared down the staircase. There were five full bags waiting for him at his feet. He took them back to the kitchen area of his place, his stomach growling the whole time. There was a bag full of cereal bars, two were full of fruits and the last ones were full of ready made meals. Peter and his friends were the best! He heated up one of the dishes and took the bag of cereal bar and some fruits to his nest. He had to go back to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and his phone.

 

_Thanks for the food baby boy_

 

**Np, how are you feeling?**

 

_Hot and bothered_

 

*

*                 *

 

Wade’s heat was short. By the end of day three he was already feeling fine. Or as fine as Wade could be. He spent day four sleeping and went back to work on day five. He took more shifts than was probably legal to make up for his absence, and Peter grew even more worried than he thought he could be. It had been thirteen days without scenting Wade by now and Peter was feeling a little more restless than he wanted to admit. Still, he was grateful for the extra time they earned to think everything through.

 

He wasn’t thrilled it was due to Wade’s heat. Just thinking about the omega having to go through it alone was upsetting. Peter had tried his best to help, sending him food - or at least sending Miles to do it- calling whenever he could to make sure everything was alright and Wade didn’t feel too lonely. It wasn’t much, Peter couldn’t be physically there to support Wade like he wished he could, and the omega had said it had helped. But now that everything had gone back to normal, Peter could only think about the fact that maybe- just maybe- if Wade had proposed to mate with him in the first place, it was because his heat was close. Maybe his omega instincts kicked in because it felt like they needed to be with an alpha at the time. And now that Wade was more in control of his instinct, maybe he had changed his mind.

 

Peter couldn’t blame him if that was the case.

 

But that didn’t help him settle. He hadn’t thought about mating with Wade before the omega proposed it. But now that it was in the open, Peter wasn’t as against it as he thought he would be. He wanted to take care of Wade and he wasn’t scared to admit it. He found the man enticing, funny, handsome in his own way, and don’t let Peter get started on how amazing the omega scented.

And yeah, ok, Peter _might_ have a crush on the omega. He was not ready to admit it to Wade’s face, yet, but maybe he should. If they followed Wade’s plan to mate, it would soon become obvious. He would have liked to have more time. Let their relationship evolve with time, and maybe when Peter would have been sure of his feelings for the omega he would have told him. Peter wasn’t against mating Wade, it was unsettling because he still couldn’t forget about Gwen.

 

With Gwen everything had been slow. So slow they had known each other for a year before admitting they both were attracted to the other; them being fifteen at the time hadn’t helped. They had kept their relationship on the down low for so long, only their close friends and family knew they were lovers because they had seen how society looked down on homodynamic couple.

When it became obvious that they suffered more by staying hidden than being openly lovers, they gave in.

They were together for almost four years and they both felt mature enough to take another step together. Peter couldn’t believe that they had lost so many years being scared. How many times they had endured being presented to “suitable” mates, in front of each other, during Osborn’s gala. It was a bit odd for Peter to have such a different pace with Wade.

 

Compared to his own experience, Peter knew it was common for omegas to mate to an alpha as soon as they deemed the alpha was a good enough mate. The less time omegas were on suppressant, the better it was for them. But Wade was 32, he had at least 14 years to find himself a “good enough mate”, but he didn’t. So even for him, asking an alpha to become his mate only a few months after their first meeting seemed rushed.

 

Peter knew it was mostly due to Osborn’s stubbornness. Wade had admitted he had proposed because he wanted to help Peter. But even with that in mind, Peter didn’t have it in him to be against it. Maybe he would have liked it better if they could have waited more, but in the end it didn’t change a thing. He wanted to care for Wade, be there for him. Peter hated to see how touch starved _his_ omega was, how Wade had grown so conscious of his scars that it prevented him from living a normal life.

Peter wanted to be there for Wade’s next heat if the omega would allow him to. He didn’t want him to go through any more pain if he could prevent it. He wasn’t thrilled to follow Norman’s order on this. He didn’t want his boss to alienate their relationship. Sure, the main reason why they would do it was because of Norman’s ultimatum, but Peter wouldn’t have agreed to it, if he didn’t care for the omega. But whatever Osborn would throw at him, with Wade by his side they could make the best out of it.

 

At least if Wade was still on board with their plan.

 

Peter was nervous. Hell, nervous was an understatement; he was so anxious the cheap scent blocker he was using couldn’t help him hide it. Who could blame him? He was standing in front of the omega’s door-- not unlike the time when he had to present his project in front of the board of directors; this, too, felt like a trial, or something equally as important, if not more. The moment of truth was close. Peter’s palms were sweating, his own skin felt itchy, too tight and uncomfortable.

From where he was standing, he could smell Wade’s scent faintly. Peter could hear him get things in order, oblivious to the fact that Peter was already there.

He really should knock on the door already.

He wanted to see Wade’s face, make sure he was really ok. He wanted to scent him already and settle his most primitive instinct telling him that he shouldn’t have been separated from his omega for so long.

This should scare him, they weren’t mated to explain the restlessness he felt by being apart from Wade, Peter didn’t know how bad it would become for them to spend time away from each other once they would be mated. Peter wasn’t bothered by it. He would welcome anything Wade would bring to their new relationship. They could make everything work with some time. But for that to happen he needed to knock on that door.

 

So that’s what he did.

 

The movement behind the door stopped.

 

As did Peter’s breath. He waited there for what seemed like hours, but were in fact mere seconds before Wade opened the door. He was wearing his red hoodie, his favorite, and like always it covered most of his head, and if you wanted to make out his face from the shadow the fabric was casting on him you’d have to squint. Peter lowered his gaze taking in Wade’s whole attire. It wasn’t a lot. From what Peter could make out, it was just  Wade’s hoodie and a worn out pair of jeans. No shirt, no shoes, no nothing except those two piece of clothes. And Peter didn’t know if that was too much or too little fabric.

 

“You’re early.” Was the only greeting Peter got, not really what he had expected.

 

“I’m not.” Peter frowned.

 

“You’re supposed to show up half an hour late, this is common knowledge, Petey,” he stated.

 

“What makes you think I could wait any longer before seeing you?”

 

Wade was taken aback for a second. To be honest, Peter was too. Flirting wasn’t one of his strong trait, but he wasn’t as embarrassed as he thought he would be. He was feeling quite proud of himself even. Wade was the one to break the silence by chuckling.

 

“That was smooth.”

 

“Are you going to let me in, or are we doing this on your doormat?” Peter asked.

 

He didn’t want to intrude on Wade’s territory if that’s not what Wade wanted, but he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable standing in the hallway.

 

“Depends on what you wanna do.” The words were followed by a sort of wiggling eyebrows movement, except Wade didn’t have any facial hair.

 

It was Peter’s turn to chuckle, before playfully shoving Wade.

 

“Come on, it’s rude to keep a girl waiting.” Peter commented.

 

“I’m starting to rub off on you,” Wade told him, stepping aside to let Peter in. The alpha frowned at him in confusion. “You start to talk like me.”

 

Peter first wanted to deny, but looking back at their greeting there was no point in doing that. Wade was the only one among Peter’s friends who flirted with him or referred to himself as a girl.

 

“God, I sure hope I won’t start singing like you do.”

 

Wade looked truly offended at Peter’s words and that was enough to make every last bit of Peter’s nervousness disappear. Wade closed the door behind him and Peter took Wade’s place in.

To be fair, there wasn’t a lot to take in. It felt like there was only one room from where Peter was standing. To Peter’s left there was a small fridge with a microwave standing on top, shelves covered most of the wall and were full of boxes with labels on it. It was surprisingly neat, considering that Wade didn’t strike as being the type of guy to keep his place in check.

There was a little couch in a corner with a TV set up before it. Peter got in the middle of the room and was surprised that anyone could live there, let alone Wade. Peter was already feeling like the walls were closing in on him, and Wade was huge it couldn’t be pleasant to live there. To Peter’s right was a curtain open to show him the inside of Wade’s closet, there was mostly cloth and some ready-made meal. The closet started where a ledge was standing, leading straight to a bed, so that must be what is considered the bed room. There was only two door in the apartment, the one leading to the hallway and the one he hoped led to a bathroom. Peter couldn’t imagine how dangerous it would be for an omega to have to share his bathroom with other people.

 

“Welcome to my palace!” Wade told him, and Peter couldn’t disagree more on the term used, but he wasn’t here to discuss Wade’s shoebox. Or at least they wouldn’t, yet.

 

“How are you feeling, Wade?”

 

It was the first thing Peter wanted to know, he needed to make sure Wade was alright, heat  itself weren’t a fun thing to go through alone, but having to work his ass off just after it was even more hard on one’s body. If Wade felt ill or was too tired to talk about his proposal, they could wait a little longer. It would be nerve wracking, but Peter could pull it off.

 

“I’m fine Petey, really.” He assured the alpha before taking place on his couch and inviting Peter to do the same. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

 

Peter didn’t insist, and joined Wade on the couch. If Wade felt fine enough to have this discussion now, then so be it.

 

“Cool, cool, cool.” Peter muttered.

 

“Nervous?” asked Wade, tilting his head ever so lightly.

 

“Aren’t you too?” Peter already knew the answer, he could almost taste how nervous Wade had grown since he stepped inside.

 

Wade could hide his face as much as he wanted to with his hoodie, it didn’t maintain his scent under control. The suppressors did alter most of it, but Peter had learned how to get behind it all and find Wade’s raw scent. And since Peter had seen the inside of Wade’s apartment, the omega’s scent had grown a little sourer than normal. Peter wasn’t better, his hand were sweating again and if he started to talk now he was sure he would blurt out whatever crossed his mind like:

 

“Can you take off the hood?” Peter asked before he could think of a better way to say this. “I mean, it’s just the two of us and it’s been a while since I last saw you, and I want to see your face-”

 

Wade stopped him by getting rid of the hood, exposing his face to Peter without hesitation. Peter’s eyes found Wade’s own and he was feeling better again. It was Wade, he didn’t have to be so scared to talk with him.

 

“There. Is that better?” Wade asked.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Peter had really missed Wade. Those two week he had felt restless, and yes, they still had a lot to get through, but at least they could do so together.

 

“So, yeah, we both know why I’m here, but still -”

 

“Yup,” Wade interrupted, ”you’re here because I proposed to you and you still didn’t gave me an answer.”

 

“- we need to talk about it.” Peter ended before blinking realising what Wade had just say. “First of all? Not fair, I didn’t answer right away because I wanted us to take some times to think about it. Second of all, it wasn’t a proper proposal.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Wade scoffed. “Not a proper proposal? What did you want me to do, get down on one knee?”

 

“What? No! That’s not what I meant. I mean, we’re not mating because we’re in love and we want to take our relationship to the next level, but because Norman is an asshat.”

 

Peter and Wade both winced at that.

 

“I’m not mating you because Norman is an asshat.” Wade admitted.

 

Peter could feel his face grow hot, not only because of his embarrassment but because he felt really touched by the omega’s words. But he could see how Wade’s head was hanging low now, how he tucked his hands into his hoodies’ pockets, and Peter felt bad for it.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s not what I meant. I have feelings for you. Wade, I care about you. I wouldn’t mate somebody just because Norman told me to” Peter told him, hunching forward to meet the omega’s eyes.

 

“It’s just that, I feel like Norman’s interference is forcing us to rush things when we shouldn’t. Not for such an important thing and not for Norman’s sake.” Peter added, hoping this time he didn’t sound too harsh, because that’s so not what he wanted to.

 

“But it is, Petey. If you don’t mate someone soon you’ll never get to work on your research. If it wasn’t for Norman’s stupid deal I wouldn’t have proposed to you in the first place.”

 

Peter sighed and Wade watched him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It looked like those extra days Peter had to think things through hadn’t really helped. They were still not making any progress, Peter didn’t reject Wade, but he didn’t accept the plan either.

 

“I know. I know. This is why I should mate you, no question asked. But what about you?” Peter said and he sounded so sincere Wade had trouble understanding what was asked.

 

“What about me?” Wade frowned.

 

“Why would you want to mate with me? Why now? What would you gain from it?”

 

 _Because it would be great to be cared for, even if it only last a while._ Wade couldn’t say that, it was too soon, and if Wade had a say in it it would always be too soon.

 

“Except from helping a friend out?” Wade told it with confidence, it wasn’t a lie, Wade _did_ want to help Peter.

 

“Yes, except from that. I can’t be the only one gaining anything from it.”

 

“Well, I didn’t give it a thought.”

 

“If we’re doing this, you should start.” Peter told him.

 

There was no heat in his word, he wasn’t even suspicious of what Wade could ask from him in exchange. But Peter needed them to be on an equal foot in this deal if they were going to do it. Wade couldn’t sacrifice himself for the greater good or whatever bullshit.

 

“I can’t think of one thing right now.” Wade told him.

 

“You’re lying, I can tell.”

 

Wade wasn’t meeting his eyes, he avoided to even look at him properly. He was playing with a rip of fabric in his jeans and Peter was amazed at how easy he was able to read the man already. Amazed at how his alpha instinct was tuned in to Wade’s behavior, when they weren’t even mated yet. Peter knew mated pair had a better understanding of their companion. They could tell if they were sick, sometimes even before the first symptoms showed up. Peter had heard all about it, be it by people on the street, your average rom-com or by witnessing it with his aunt and uncle when Ben was still alive.

 

It happened with friends too, Ned and Harry swore they could smell Peter’s bullshit years before he even thought of it, but Peter never had actually experienced it that much with someone else than Gwen and his two best friends, and he had known them for years before it happened. He only knew Wade for-- what? Three month?  Peter didn’t know for sure what it meant, but if it helped him call Wade’s out on his bullshit he welcomed the help.

 

Wade scowled at him, it was the only proof Peter needed to know he was right.

 

When Wade understood there was no getting out of it without answering he sighed before saying:

 

“It’s stupid, really.”

 

“What is it? It won’t hurt to ask.” Peter didn’t want Wade to feel pressured to answer him, but at the same time he really wanted to know what Wade had in mind.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re a scientist, right? And I thought that, maybe -- maybe you could look into what suppressant are really made of? And maybe find an alternative that’s not too bad?”

 

It wasn’t stupid at all. Sure, Peter hadn’t studied pharmacology, and he didn’t have much knowledge on suppressant, but it was nothing internet couldn’t change.

 

“I can try.”

 

Peter was working at Oscorp Industries. He could check if there were research still going, and study what had been done until then. Harry would probably give him access to Oscorp’s archive if Peter asked. But if Wade and he mated, Peter would have his own research to attend to, and there is no doubt Norman would be lurking over him waiting for Peter to make one mistake to jump at his throat. So working on something else than the GR-27 project while at work wasn’t an option. Whatever Peter could do, he’d have to do it in his spare time.

 

“But you have to know this will be a long process. I will have to do most of it at home and I might even not find anything new or helpful.”

 

He’d do his best to find what he could for Wade but he couldn’t promise him the impossible. There had been research on suppressants for decades, and nothing better had come out of it all this time. Peter doubted _he_ would be the one to do a breakthrough on the subject.

 

“That’s enough for me.” Wade assured and there was no lie behind his words.

 

“So, you really want to do it, right?”

 

Wade rolled his eyes so hard at Peter’s question, the alpha worried he must have hurt himself.

 

“You do know I’m the one that proposed to you, or did you forget?”

 

Peter wanted to argue that you can never be too careful, but he could see how that would sound like he tried to stall and find a way out of this. To be fair, all those month he did want to find a loophole that would give him a way out of a mating ceremony with an omega, but now that the omega was Wade he wasn’t as eager to get out of this.

 

“Yes.” Peter stated.

 

“Yes?” Wade repeated and if they were in a comic book a bunch of question mark would sit around his face. “Yes you forgot or--”

 

“Yes, Wade, I want to be your mate.” Peter interrupted.

 

*

*                 *

 

Accepting Wade’s proposal was one thing. But they still needed to talk about what came next. Being mate only on the paper wouldn’t work for them. If Norman found out they were faking it Peter was sure he could say good-bye to his promotion. So that meant that they had to live with each other, their scent needed to mesh. Biting marks needed to happen too. Peter would like it to be visible, so Norman wouldn’t have to ask Peter to see the mark, Wade wanted it to be discreet, something that his clothes could cover. He settled for the junction between shoulder and neck when Peter refused to bite his ass cheek.

 

Peter asked him if he would still be on suppressant once they were mated. He needed to know if the omega wanted to rely a bit on him, if he trusted Peter enough to share his heat with him. The answer was: he trusted Peter, but he didn’t want to rely on anyone for that. So he would still take his suppressants. Wade almost called it off when Peter insisted he should participate in the purchase. When Peter told him this way he could probably get better ones, Wade gave in. It was another proof that the ones the omega was currently taking where complete shit. Not that Peter didn’t know that already. Since he met Wade, the omega’s skin condition had drastically worsened. At every weather’s change Wade was sick, and if he had gone as far as asking Peter to look into it and find a new alternative it was because Wade’s health was getting worse with every pills he took.

 

Peter wanted to argue that them mating was the perfect reason for him to drop the suppressants. Any other omega faced with the same choice would have taken the chance, not being on the pills would help his health improve, he would be able to say good-bye to all the sides effects, but he didn’t. Peter could respect that, but it was also frustrating to know he could be the harmless alternative Wade wanted him to find without being of any help. So Peter had told him that he would help pay for a better one in the meantime.

 

Peter wanted Wade to meet his aunt before the ceremony. May didn’t approve of their deal at first, she didn’t want Peter to mate with someone he didn’t plan to stay with. She offered to whoop Norman’s ass herself, and as much as Peter wanted to see that happen, he couldn’t let her. She had told him and Wade right on the spot that mating with someone for the wrong reason was a bad idea, but she respected their choice. By the end of the night Wade had her wrapped around his finger, and Peter almost thought **he** would be the one to receive May’s ‘talk’. The whole _if you hurt him I’ll whoop your ass to saturn and back_ kind of deal.

 

After that, when it was Wade’s turn to ask Peter to meet with his friend, Peter was more than happy to oblige. Wade’s friends were _something,_ to say the least. First they chose to meet at the infamous _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children._ The place had nothing to do with a school and everything to do with a bar. Probably an illegal one at that. Peter was even more nervous than before. He had expected Wade to have some shady contact, what with him being able to work for the army for some time and all, but he hadn’t expected _that_. And with that, he meant the deadpool that was proudly exposed on a chalkboard above the bar. It wasn’t even the most unsettling part, yet.

 

“ Is that--” Peter started.

 

“My name? Yes, it is.”

 

Wade was completely unphased by the fact that his name was on a deadpool list. At the same time Peter had also never seen Wade so confident while surrounded by people. He had gotten rid of the hoodie even before they stepped into the bar, and didn’t seem bothered by its absence. And aside from the quick glance people send their way when they walked past them, no one paid attention to Wade’s scars, another proof that Wade was a regular. Peter thought that he got to know the omega during that month, but Wade kept surprising him.

 

“I don’t get it.” Peter said, still bothered by the deadpool.

 

“It’s not a real deadpool, baby boy, no one on that list is expected to die.” Wade explained while forcing his way through the crowd towards the bar.

 

“They’re all regular from here, and every one of them is an omega. Instead of betting on whose going to die, we bet on who’s going to mate.” Wade stopped his explication there, greeting someone before presenting Peter to her.

 

“Petey this is my friend Domino, Domino this is -- wait,” he turned his attention back to Peter, ”are we still going with the friend title or not?”

 

“I don’t mind being called your friend, for now.”

 

“For now, _eh_?” Wade wiggled his non-existent eyebrows before getting back to his friend, “Domino this is, my soon-to-be alpha, Peter.”

 

“Your what, now?”

 

Neena wasn’t the one talking, but she looked as shocked as the man standing behind the bar. The bar wasn’t really loud, so Peter wasn’t surprised someone else had picked out what Wade had just said, but still he hadn’t expected that kind of reaction.

 

“Oh, Weasel there you are.” Wade grinned.

 

“Surprisingly the barman is behind the bar, yeah, now get your ass here and explain yourself.” Weasel ordered and Wade was too happy to oblige.

 

Wade explained quite everything to Weasel, Neena and an old lady that Peter kept wondering what was she doing in such a place. When he saw the white cane she was keeping to her side, Peter grew even more worried. Peter tapped Wade’s shoulder to get his attention, and Wade leaned towards him in response.

 

“Wade, is it okay for a blind lady to be here?” he whispered, not wanting to offend anyone by stating it aloud.

 

“A blind lady?” Wade frowned, looking around for the said lady. When he finally found the only blind woman that was there, Wade couldn’t contain his laugh.

 

“What, you mean Al?” Wade asked once he had recovered from his bout of laughter, “she’s no lady.”

 

It was Peter’s turn to be confused.

 

“Sweetheart, can you speak up?” asked Al, her tone neutral and Peter was ready to apologize in Wade’s name when she added: ”it's a little hard to hear you with that pity-dick in your mouth.”

 

He gaped, not understanding what was currently happening. With a mouth like hers, Al was probably in the right place. Peter turned his attention back to Wade, just in time to see his shit-eating grin.

 

“Peter meet Al, she’s my neighbor and friend.”

 

Al was a though lady but by the end of the night he knew she had a warm heart and cared for Wade. They were an odd group of friends, all of them betas except of Wade, and they had a kind of love-hate relationship, exchanging insults every so often. But Peter had seen the worried stares sent his way. Well, not from Al, obviously, but Weasel could have bored holes into Peter’s face and Neena kept interrogating him throughout the night. It was obvious that they all cared for Wade. When Peter had walked Wade back to his place, Al had tagged along. Between Wade’s drunken nonsense the woman had voiced her concern about Peter and Wade’s relationship. Peter understood, May was the same, but Peter wasn’t feeling any hesitation now.

 

“It may feel a bit rushed for you guys, but it feels _right_ to me.” Peter confessed.

 

Al simply nodded. The rest of the trip had been spent in silence except for Wade’s confusing grumble. Once they arrived safely at Wade’s apartment, and Peter helped him sit on his couch he took some time to regain his breath. Wade was huge, and he had relied his weight a bit too much on Peter on the way up. Not that Wade was too drunk to walk by himself, but he was clinging to Peter like a sloth to his tree and had refused to let him go since Peter had agreed to spend the night at his place. Al, was the one that opened the door for them.

 

“Thanks for the help, I think I can handle it from there.” Peter told Al, still a bit breathless.

 

“I’ll leave it to you then. Good night.”

 

“Night-night!” Wade singsonged from his spot on the couch.

 

That earned him a smile from Al and Peter. The alpha walked Al to the front door.

 

“Thank you again, Al. Have a good night.”

 

“Take care of him, will you?” Al asked and Peter wasn’t sure if she was referring to Wade’s drunk state or to their relationship in general, either way the answer was the same.

 

“I will.”

 

He closed the door behind her before getting back to Wade. He grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen counter and gave it to the omega.

 

“Drink up,” he told Wade, pressing the bottle against his lips.

 

“Nah, Petey, I shouldn’t.” Wade groaned and that earned him a chuckle from the alpha.

 

“It’s water, now, drink up, you’ll thank me tomorrow.”

 

After Wade drank enough, Peter searched the closet to find him some comfortable pajamas. He helped Wade out of his shoes and socks. When it was obvious Wade had trouble getting himself out of his jeans, Peter offered to help a bit. Wade nodded, Peter helped him unbutton his pants and once it was done, Wade got back to clumsily wriggling himself out of it. Then came his t-shirt and that was the first time Peter witnessed just how much of his body was affected by the scars, and it was impressive and sickening at the same time.

 

“Does it hurt you?” Peter asked unable to contain it; he also had too much to drink, so he blamed his lack of filter on the alcohol.

 

“Not now,” Wade mumbled, ”but it would have if I had stayed in those jeans, so thank you.”

 

Peter nodded and gave him the pajamas he found earlier, before getting into the bathroom and coming back with a wet towel. He wiped Wade’s face with it and that earned him a soft groan.

 

“How do you feel?” Peter whispered, still a bit worried about Wade’s state.

 

“Like I’m orbiting fucking Saturn right now.”

 

“Glad to hear we’re still in the same solar system, then.”

 

They both chuckled and Peter took place next to Wade, the omega leaning closer to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. They stayed there for a moment, Peter almost dozed off before Wade broke the silence.

 

“Stay with me.”

 

“To be honest, I’ve no energy to get up right now anyway.”

 

“No, that’s not-- I mean, yes but also -- uh.”

 

“What is it?” Peter frowned.

 

Wade took some time before answering, when he finally did, Peter had almost forgotten they were talking.

 

“Stay with me. Not just today.”

 

 _Oh_. A slap couldn’t have woken him up faster. He stared at Wade for a sec, his mind blank. He knew Wade was drunk and he wasn’t really sober himself, so he shouldn’t answer that, and even if he did they would have probably forgotten this discussion by morning. But nonetheless, he couldn’t stay silent when Wade was waiting for him to respond.

 

“I will if you let me.”

 

They were silent for some time again. Peter was falling asleep pressed against Wade, and they would probably resent their choice of sleeping on the couch by morning, but Peter didn’t have it in him to care. Maybe Wade did. One moment he was pressed against Peter and the next he was standing.

 

“Where are you going?” Peter mumbled sleepily.

 

“In my bed, come with me.”

 

“What?” Peter blinked away the sleep.”What did you say?”

 

Wade was already climbing up the ledge to get to his bed.

 

“Peter, come to bed with me.”

 

And no matter how tired he was, there was no way Peter wouldn’t oblige.

 

“But first take some fresh clothes, you reek.”

Peter was wide awake now.

 

“First of all: rude. And whose fault is it? You spilled your beer on me before throwing up on my shoes.” Peter reminded him, mock offended.

 

But Wade was right on one point, Peter reeked and he didn’t want to sleep in his jeans. He took the first pieces of clothing he could find in Wade’s closet and changed. Wade didn’t respond and Peter suspected that he already fell asleep. When he climbed the ledge and found him splayed on the cover, Peter was sure of it.

 

“Move,” he told the omega, shaking Wade’s leg to wake him up enough to follow his order.

 

Wade rolled on his back, leaving enough place for Peter to lie down too.

 

“There is no way I’m sleeping between the wall and you.”

 

Peter could already see him waking up in the night and the panic attack that would follow once  his eyes would only meet with the low ceiling, the walls surrounding him and Wade blocking the only way out. But Wade didn’t move one bit.

 

“Come on!” Peter tried to push him to the other side of the bed, but Wade grabbed Peter’s arm and tipped him over.

 

“It’s ok, you’re safe, here.”

 

Peter wanted to argue that point, but he was hit by Wade’s scent. Wade was hugging him close and, just like that, Peter couldn’t even remember what he was going to say. He was sharing Wade’s nest, his omega’s nest. Soon it would be their nest, and Peter could only think of what it would smell like then. But Wade was right, he was safe. He struggled to get the covers over both of them, before coming to hug Wade tight.

 

“Night, Wade.” Peter whispered already dozing off, his panic long forgotten.

 

“Night, alpha.”

 

It was a nice way of ending the night. Who was Peter kidding? It was an _amazing_ way of finishing the night. Wade already calling him alpha almost kept him awake, if he wasn’t so exhausted. But you know what wasn’t an awesome way to start a new day? Waking up to the sound of someone taking a shower, and someone else jerking off in the apartment next door. This coupled with the neighbor cooking and the one listening to music way too loud. Even Wade’s scent couldn’t keep him asleep. The ceiling was way too close to his face for his taste, and it seemed like Wade’s apartment  wasn’t soundproofed. This settled it for Peter.

 

“There is no way we live here once we’re mated.”

 

Wade told Peter to shut up because **he** was making too much noise.

 

*

*                 *

 

Two weeks later and the big day came.

Peter woke up a bachelor and he would fall asleep next to his mate tonight. It was an odd, but pleasant feeling to be honest. They didn’t get much time to put things together for the ceremony, so they kept everything simple.

Less than ten people attended the ceremony, counting the couple and the registry officer. Peter wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, except for the fact that Miles was missing. Wade was self-conscious, so it was great that it wasn’t a crowded party. After the ceremony, they all had lunch at May’s place. His aunt had insisted to host it at her house. Peter and Wade only got the key to their new place the day before and hadn’t started to unpack their belongings. There were boxes everywhere around the place, and to be honest they wouldn’t start to unpack for at least another week. But it was fine, more than fine, it was perfect.

 

They were mated and surrounded by the people they loved. Peter couldn’t wish for more. Wade and Peter’s friend were getting to know each other, it was nice to see. Peter kept an eye on May and Al, the two women were whispering back and forth, sharing things Peter couldn’t hear. May kept glancing at him and Wade and that didn’t bode well.

 

“Al, hope you’re not ruining my reputation with May. She thinks I’m a sweet boy!” Wade said, unable to keep the smile at bay.

 

“You’re deceiving this woman and I can’t let that happen!” And with that Al got back to whispering things to May.

 

Peter’s aunt enjoyed the situation far too much to say anything in edgewise, so Peter and Wade were left with only speculations for the rest of the day. Neena was the first one to call it a day after hours spent eating whatever May offered. Ned and Peter kept talking back and forth with Weasel, the barman was a pop culture encyclopedia and that didn’t surprise Peter since Wade’s wasn’t too bad himself. Ned was glad to meet someone who could compete his nerdiest side. Harry was just glad to see his mate so happy and he was also eager to learn a thing or two, but soon when it was obvious his alpha best friend was at utter loss, Peter jumped in with Wade, changing the subject to something a bit less nerdy. They spend the day this way, and when it was time to say goodbye to his friends Peter took Harry aside for a sec.

 

“Something wrong?” Harry asked before Peter could say anything.

 

“I’d like to know if you can give me access to some of Oscorp’s archive, everything that can be related to suppressants to be specific.”

 

“Why on earth would you-” Harry frowned before realization hit him,”- _ohh_ , Wade?”

 

“He’d like for me to dig what I can about suppressant and if a less aggressive alternative exists.” Peter admitted and his friend nodded, it was expected from an omega to ask his mate for help.

 

“He’s still on suppressants?”

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

Harry let the matter drop.“I’ll see what I can do, but if my father discovered what you’re doing he could use it against you.”

 

“That’s just one more reason to be discreet about it.”

 

Harry couldn’t help being worried for is friend. Peter had wanted this promotion for so long he didn’t want him to risk it.

 

“Peter--”

 

“I’ll be careful, Harry.” Peter reassured.

 

He didn’t want to lose his promotion even before getting it, and Oscorp was strict with the confidentiality of their past and current research. Norman wouldn’t give Peter access to them, that’s why he asked Harry for help. He understood the risk he was taking if they discovered he was digging through Oscorp files, but it was worth it if he could help Wade in the long run. Harry knew that once Peter had set his mind it was impossible to make him come around, so he sighed.

 

“I’ll get back to you once it’s done.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me, I’m basically sending you to purgatory if you get caught.”

 

After saying goodbye to Harry and Ned, Weasel was next. He hugged Wade, whispering in his ear things Peter couldn’t make out, but that made Wade smile, so it was great. Peter was surprised to be hugged by Wade’s friends when it was his turn to say goodbye.

 

“You take care of him, alright?” Weasel told him.

 

Peter nodded.“I will.”

 

Wade rolled his eyes at them.

 

“I can take care of myself, I’m a big boy.”

 

“You shut up and let this guy spoil you rotten, you hear me, red?”

 

Weasel sounded like he was Wade’s mother right now, pointing his finger at the omega, his other hand resting on his waist. The picture made Peter smile and Wade laughed like a mad man.  After another round of hugs and warnings from Weasel, the beta finally got enough courage to leave. That left Al. Peter offered to escort the woman back to her place before they got back to their own. Wade had taken a night shift the day before and it started to take a toll on him, so Peter didn’t want to keep him away from their bed more than it was needed.

 

“No, you boys leave, I’ll give Al a lift once we’re done here.” May intervened.

 

Peter wanted to argue, but he took one look at Wade’s yawning face before changing his mind.

 

“We’re going home then, thanks for coming today Al,” Peter said before May embraced him tight. “Thanks for today and for everything May,” he whispered into his aunt’s hair.

 

She hugged him tighter in response, Peter knew she was overwhelmed with emotions but he couldn’t say anything to cheer her up since he was on the brink of tears too.

 

“Wade, you better get your ass here so I can hug the both of you!” May ordered, but the sniffle that punctuated her words made them lose their authority.

 

But soon enough a body was pressed to Peter’s side and he could feel arms being wrapped around him and his aunt.

 

“Thanks for accepting me in your family,” Wade murmured softly, affected as well by May’s reaction.

 

“I’m glad the Parker’s can count such a beautiful soul in their family.”

 

And just like that May made Wade cry, the omega whimpering softly even though he tried to cover it up as best as he could. Peter did his best to not break, but it was hard to not be too emotional with the two people he considered family embracing him. Another weight pressed against them, Al joining the hug. After some time spent in silence, Wade broke it.

 

“Come on Al, being blind doesn’t give you the right to molest me with your cane!”

 

“Shut up, you ruined the mood.” She hit Wade with said cane.

 

“You did it when you stuck that thing between my butt cheeks,” Wade retorted.

Peter shared a look with his aunt before they both started laughing. Man, Peter loved them.

_Loved Wade._

 

On the drive home they didn’t talk, the silence wasn’t awkward, it was relaxing after the day they had spent surrounded by people. They were alone, and it was pleasant to just be there without having to talk. There was so much they still needed to discuss, but this could wait until they were home. They still had to go through the mating bites once they were home. One last thing before they could call it a day.

 

When they got inside the apartment it started to get awkward. Both knew what was about to happen, what should happen. Mating bites were a big deal, they were given after the mating ceremony, often while making love to each other. For obvious reason it wouldn’t happen that way for Peter and Wade, but still. Peter couldn’t just go ahead and bite Wade’s neck before telling him to do the same after. At the same time he really didn’t know  how else they could proceed. They shared a look, both knowing what the other was thinking about, without being able to address the problem.

 

“I was going to take a shower, unless you wanna go first?” Peter asked, trying to buy them some time.

 

Wade wasn’t fooled by Peter’s act, he knew what the alpha was trying to do.

 

“Nah, go ahead, I’ll take mine later.”

 

Peter nodded before grabbing his pajamas in the bedroom he and Wade shared and went to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Peter sighed. He was more nervous than the day he had presented his research in front of Norman and his team. Ironic really, since it was because of what had happened that day that he was standing here now. The whole situation was in fact due to Norman’s decision about Peter’s research and promotion. That man was a real pain in Peter’s ass.

 

He found himself in front of his mirror trying to give himself a pep talk that would miraculously give him the confidence he needed. That didn’t work well so he started brushing his teeth when Wade knocked at the door.

 

“Yeah?” Peter mumbled as best he could with a toothbrush in his mouth.

 

“Can I come in?” Was the muffled response he heard from the other side of the door.

 

Why would Wade want to come in? Did he start to regret what they were doing? Did he want to break it off barely half a day after the ceremony? Peter opened the door, worried about what Wade wanted to talk about that couldn’t wait for him to finish taking a shower and getting ready for bed.

 

“Is there a problem?” He asked his mouth still full of toothpaste.

Wade avoided eye contact, and if Peter wasn’t already on the verge of a nervous breakdown he would be by now.

 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked again, his voice cracking at the end.

 

It wasn’t easy to have a conversation with a mouth full, so Peter washed it out before bringing his attention back to Wade who kept his mouth shut since he entered the room. Peter couldn’t understand what was happening if the man refused to talk. His instinct was all over the place, he wanted to do everything in his power to ease the tension between them. He’d do anything to help Wade relaxe and tell him what was wrong, because if it couldn’t wait until Peter showered it must have been important.

 

“Please, Wade talk to me.” Peter pleaded, his voice almost a whimper.

 

That must have knocked something inside Wade because the man took a step towards Peter, hand reaching out and cupping his face. Peter searched Wade’s face for some clues, eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressing into a tight line. Wade still wasn’t looking Peter in the eyes and it was unsettling. Peter turned his face so his lips could brush against Wade’s palm for a sec.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” Peter tried again.

 

Wade took a deep breath, a shaky one and Peter waited for Wade to open up. He still wouldn’t meet his eyes, but after a gulp Wade  was staring at a spot behind Peter’s head. That was a close enough call for Peter to let go of his worry.

 

“Weshouldshowertogether.” Were the words that finally came out of Wade’s mouth.

 

He spilled them so fast it was no surprise that Peter asked dumbfounded: “What?”

 

“I said: we should shower together.”

 

And now that Peter was flustered Wade was staring at him. Peter gaped for a few seconds, searching for an answer to give to that. Their roles were reversed now, and the more Peter remained quiet, the more Wade’s nervousness grew. Now that Peter was thinking about it, he could grasp why Wade would recommend such a thing and why he was so nervous about it.

Peter was stalling, he wanted more time before he needed to bite Wade and really claim him as his companion. He could see now, how that could be nerve-wracking for the one having to wait without having anything to do in the meantime. They were going to live and share quite everything together and appear as intimate as any new mated couple was. This was going to be awkward the first few times, so they really should just go ahead and rip off the bandaid already.

 

Peter understood that it was a big step Wade was taking towards him. The man had told him he hadn’t hooked up with anyone in years. That meant Peter was going to be the first one to see him fully naked. And he could only imagine how much courage Wade had gathered to request this. Wade would probably never stop to amaze Peter.

 

“Yes. Ok, let’s shower together,” Peter said.

 

It was easier said than done. They each got rid of their clothes without daring to glance at the other. Peter was the first one to finish so he was the one who was in charge of adjusting the water heat.

 

“How do you like it?” Peter asked without looking at the man.

 

“My skin is pretty sensitive, so on the colder side of lukewarm would be great.”

 

Peter nodded and when he was satisfied he called Wade over to check if that was good enough for him. The omega leaned on him, one hand extended to test the water the other resting on Peter naked waist for support.  Peter leaned into the touch, he could blame it on his instinct, he could say it was his alpha wanting to be closer to his omega, but Peter was totally on board with that. He liked how rough Wade’s hand felt against his smooth skin, how petite he felt in comparison to Wade’s broader stature.

Wade pushed him inside the shower cabin and only then Peter let his eyes roam over Wade’s body. The time where Peter could only get some glimpses of Wade’s body was over. It wasn’t some of Wade’s t-shirt rolling up to reveal a hip bone, or some fuzzy shadow he had seen in Wade’s apartment when he helped him change into his pajamas. It was Wade, standing fully naked two feet from him. He was in full view and Peter couldn’t fathom how he had first shied away from such a view.

 

Peter had a love-hate relationship with Wade’s scars. He hated the fact that they were there because the world couldn’t offer a sustainable option to omegas that couldn’t or didn’t want to mate an alpha. He hated the fact that they made Wade’s feel ugly. He hated how they made Wade’s itch in his own skin, how Wade’s own body hurted because of the suppressant but not taking them would hurt him even more. Wade’s body was a patchwork of scarred tissues and smooth spot. Peter didn’t have it in him to find it ugly. He was even more amazed by Wade.

 

“Can I touch you?” Peter had asked searching Wade’s eyes to know if his starring was making him uneasy.

 

Wade didn’t even look at his face, he himself mesmerized by Peter’s body, taking in all the moles and curves he could.

 

“Please, do.”

 

Peter’s hands found their way on Wade’s body, following scarred tissue from the neck to his shoulder down to his waist. Peter knew Wade was muscular, but there was a great difference between knowing a guy was ripped under the layers of clothes he used to hide his body and actually witnessing it with his own eyes. And Peter should probably feel concerned about his thought process, he never expected to enjoy Wade’s body with such enthusiasm. Peter never thought about Harry or Ned this way. But he would have never accepted to mate with either one.

 

“Didn’t expect my nerdy alpha to be the kind to lift.” Wade told him, cutting Peter’s train of thought.

 

Peter felt his skin grow hot to the compliment, Wade’s hands found their way to Peter’s abs and the alpha couldn’t help but flex for his omega. He first contemplated telling Wade that he didn’t gain his abs by lifting weight, but he didn’t want the omega to take his hands away from his skin.

 

“There is a gym at Oscorp, when we need to let off some steam we go there.” Peter explained.

 

“With Norman as your boss I’m surprised you don’t spend your whole day there.” Wade told him unable to contain his smile.

 

“I hit the gym after every meeting so you’re not wrong. But mostly it help me clear my mind and put things back in perspective when I’m too caught up in my work.”

 

Wade hummed softly, his eyes still taking in Peter’s offered skin before going up again. Blue met brown. He looked at him and Peter felt like the luckiest person on earth.

 

“We should kiss.” He blurted out.

 

Wade’s eyes grown in size before a soft smile appeared on his lips.

 

“We really should.”

 

Peter should probably worry about all the lines they were about to cross. He should think about how this could affect their friendship, not about the fact that Wade was standing half a foot away from him and it was still not close enough. He totally shouldn’t think about how great Wade’s scent was, how he couldn’t wait for him to smell a bit less like just Wade and a bit more like _them_. He shouldn’t let his hands caress Wade's skin on their way up to his neck. He shouldn't shiver under Wade’s touch. Shouldn't feel so flustered when Wade's face drew closer with every breath they took. He should think about how this was probably the worst idea they had, until their lips brushed and it was the best.

 

And there was doubt in their embrace, insecurities about what was happening, what would happen after. But Peter couldn’t let it ruin their moment. They were kissing and that wasn’t planned, but they were mated so they could do whatever the fuck they wanted to. Wade was the first to draw back, he kept his eyes closed and Peter knew even before Wade talked what was about to come.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have.” It came out as a whisper, like Wade himself didn’t really believe what he was saying but still needed to let it out.

 

“Rude.” Peter breathed out but there was no heat in his tone. “Am I that bad a kisser?”

 

Wade blinked his eyes open, took in Peter’s soft feature before biting his own lips.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should try it again, just to make sure.” Wade told Peter and leaned in again.

 

“Just to make sure.” Peter chuckled against his lips.

 

With each kiss, Wade let go of his doubt, little by little his body grew less tense under Peter’s fingers. Soon he was the one asking that they do it again, just to make sure. Peter kissed Wade, Wade kissed Peter. It was a vicious cycle, really, but none of them wanted to let go. Not now, and probably not ever, but they had too.

 

“We’re supposed to bite, not kiss.” Peter told him between two kisses.

 

“Why not do both?” Asked Wade before biting Peter’s bottom lip.

 

A vicious cycle, really. They only parted once the water started to run cold and reminded them they still needed to shower.

 

“You didn’t bite me.” Peter stated when the silence started to get on is nerves.

 

“Neither did you.”

 

“You need an alpha to take the lead before doing anything?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Wade huffed.

 

“What do you say, Wade? Are you going to show your alpha what kind of damage those cute little fangs you got can do?”

 

Peter knew he was playing with fire, here, but if it meant Wade would gather the courage to claim him as his companion he could handle the burn.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Wade asked.

 

He had the same glimmer in his eyes like the day they had met and Wade had challenged him.

 

“Is it one you’re ready to take?”

 

*

*                 *

 

They’ve lived in this apartment for two months now and Wade couldn’t believe they were still moving boxes in the guest room that needed to be sorted out. Wade had lived in a 90 square foot studio and Peter had lived with his aunt until then, so you’d expect them to not have that much furniture. And you’d be wrong. Sure they had to buy a lot and they also had to go through the gifts their friends gave the newly mated couple. Ned and Harry had offered them a TV that was so big they had to buy new TV units for it. But they still both owned quite a lot already. Their coffee table came from Peter’s room, the couch was from Wade’s. The only plant in the apartment was a gift from May and Wade dearly cared for it. The kitchen was mostly complete, Wade had sold his tiny fridge and they got a bigger one.

 

 _“One that can contain more food than beers.”_ Peter had said.

 

Their cabinets were full thanks to Al that kept buying them groceries and May that always showed up with cooked dishes, like they would starve to death if they didn’t. Every Sunday they’d come to take a cup of tea and left behind tons of goods. Peter had tried to stop them, sure they weren’t as wealthy as Harry and Ned, but they could make ends meet just fine. Al and May already knew it, this was just an excuse for them to keep coming every week. Peter didn’t bother anymore, and every two weeks Wade and Peter invited them for diner as a pay back. The two ladies were delighted, and Wade and Peter felt a little less embarrassed this way.

 

The coffee maker they had was from Dr.Connors, Peter’s ex-mentor at Oscorp, it had been somewhat of a parting gift and a congratulation for Peter’s promotion.

 

 _“You’ll need the caffeine now that you’ll lead your own research.”_ Connors had told Peter and the man wasn’t wrong.

 

The rest of the appliances came from craigslist. Like most of the furniture they had needed, like the microwave Peter was going to get after work. Thanks to craiglist they also had a table and enough chairs to invite guest over for dinner. Every piece of furniture in their apartment was missmatched, the color going from red to beige with some touch of black. In their bedroom Wade had insisted they purchase one of those french armchair, it was velvet and electric blue and they both hated and loved it at the same time. Wade had bought a round pillow with Spiderman patterns and an unicorn lamp to go with it. The things had costed forty bucks, but it was worth it. When Peter had seen it he had cracked up, Wade had been worried he wouldn’t be able to stop laughing. But Peter calmed down eventually and asked Wade why, _just why._

 

_“I did it for the lulz.”_

 

Was the only answer his omega gave him, and it was enough for both of them. Wade was given free rein in the bedroom.  Peter’s bed was king-sized, so Wade could go as crazy as he wanted. He would tell Peter what he’d like for their nest, and Peter happily obliged and provided anything the omega wanted. Sure they were limited budget wise, but little by little Wade improved it. And there was nothing more satisfying and relaxing than breathing in their intermingled smell on the sheets. Somedays Peter would come back from work exhausted or annoyed and he would just go right ahead in their room. Sometimes Wade followed him to bed, his omega pheromones always helping Peter calm down faster, other days he would let him deal with it on his own and Peter would come back a few minutes later greeting him properly with a kiss.That was not something Wade had expected to be included in the whole _we’re-mated-now_ deal, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

It was easier than he had thought this whole living with Peter thing. When they needed some alone time the other gave him space. When Wade’s skin itched so bad his clothes felt like sandpaper, Peter didn’t mind him staying in underwear, or taking long showers to try and appease the burn. Most of the time Peter offered to be the one covering Wade’s body in cream. But mostly they were having a lot of fun. Either be it chatting and drinking a beer while sorting out through their belongings. The night spent on the rooftop when Peter came back from work with take-out. Watching the Golden Girls on their new screen. Joking around the days after, rehearsing some of the scenes together. It was great.  Peter was great and kissing him was greater. They never pushed for more, yet. But the more time Wade got to know Peter better, the more he thought it wouldn’t be so bad to let go of his last insecurities around the man. If it was with Peter, he would probably enjoy spending his heat with the alpha. He trusted him enough to know Peter would keep him safe and happy. Wade was happy. And he never had thought he would have felt this free after an alpha had claimed him as his.

 

Sure his instinct were more present, Wade felt the _need_ to provide and to please, but he was still very much his own person. He could feel how Peter had the same issues with his alpha instinct. He wanted to protect, care and provide as well for Wade. To this day and until he would be found on his dying bed, Wade would still mock the time when he burned his own hand with hot coffee and Peter had been ready to get him to the ER. It was sweet and funny. And didn’t that summarize Peter perfectly? Peter was sweet, he was funny, fucking smart and so hot, Wade still couldn’t believe the man was interested in him. And Peter was. He did make sure Wade knew this for a fact, calling him gorgeous, handsome and he was touching, kissing Wade at every chance he got. So Wade knew Peter wasn’t mocking him, he really did find him attractive and that was as surprising as it was pleasant. Wade didn’t feel entitled to cover himself up when he was around Peter, and he started to be a bit more at ease around Peter’s friends too.

 

Wade had finally been able to meet Miles face to face. He was surprised to learn the guy was still a kid and only turned nineteen last month. Wade and Peter had been invited to the surprise party the FEAST had plotted for him. Peter had told Wade he didn’t have to buy him a gift by himself, they could share the one he had got, but the kid had been the one delivering him food when his heat had came earlier than expected. He still hadn’t thanked him for it, so he had done his best to find something great. Weasel had told him to buy him condoms. Weasel conception of gift always involved condoms, Peter and Wade had a box full of it they still needed to decide what to do with it. Domino asked him what Miles liked, and after Wade asked himself the question to Peter, he learned the guy loved to paint graffiti. With all the construction work Wade had done over the years he knew some cool spot that weren’t known of the public and could appeal to Miles. He had been right and Miles still asked him for new spot every now and then.

 

When they could Peter and Wade helped at FEAST, in Wade’s chaotic past, where having a roof over his head wasn’t has easy, a place like FEAST would have probably saved him from a lot of trouble. Wade couldn’t help but notice how most of the people here were omegas. Sure they were treated well, suppressant were given to those requiring them and they even had several heat emergency room. But still if that wasn’t proof that the omegas were treated like less than human by society he didn’t know what was. But it was a great place for Peter to ask questions to the omegas about the suppressant, where did they bought it, did they know what was in it, if there was one they preferred and why that.

 

Peter was serious about finding a possible alternative to suppressant. He spent most evening head buried in research. Wade was the one that needed to remind him he had to stop and eat, sleep, shower and most importantly give attention to his mate. That never failed to get Peter out of it. It was nice to see him care so much, it was also kind of hot to see him as invested in the investigation. With Harry’s help they runned some test to see what really was inside the suppressant. Wade didn’t remember half of the chemicals components, but Peter had confirmed what he already knew: it was full of crap.

 

It was hard to know what was part of every suppressant, and what was added just because the ones analyzed were the street version of the drug. They had to do more tests and compare them to other drugs tested. It had taken some time for Peter to get a sample of quite every suppressant that were on the market, firstly because, fuck, that shit is expensive and secondly why would an Alpha want suppressant? Peter had to ask Wade to go get the sample for him. Peter wasn’t a fan of that solution, but it was the easiest way and Wade was doing it every time he needed new suppressant so it wasn’t a big deal for him. Everything was running smoothly for a while, Peter shared what he had found with Wade. He never promised him he would find a cure for the omegas, or something that wouldn’t harm them in anyway and help them kept tabs on their heat, but he was trying and it was enough for Wade.

 

After a while things started to get intense. Omegas started to experience strong and unexpected heats everywhere. First only the big cities were touched but it soon started to spread. The outrage was the only thing media talked about. Rumor spread that the suppressant were not effective anymore and this ensued a lot of omegas to lose their jobs. Every boss was worried their omega employee would soon experience the same things and it would cause so much trouble if the company couldn’t assure their employees’ safety. Wade was one of the lucky ones, he had a mate, an alpha mate so he shouldn’t be on suppressant now right? Wade wouldn’t tell them otherwise. He needed the job after all, but Peter knew the truth and as soon as he had heard of the news he had called Wade to make sure everything was alright. And it was, for now at least.

 

Peter had Wade get him new samples of suppressant for him and it soon was revealed that someone was messing up with the component. Not all of the suppressant tested had been messed with yet, but nothing could prove it was going to stay this way. Peter grew more and more frustrated everyday. Every research he found on omegas and their heat was not helping at all.

 

Wade would need to buy suppressant soon and they would probably be spiked as well. So Peter and Wade had the _talk._ If Wade stopped taking the suppressant now, he would experiment a full heat soon, and he wasn’t ready for that just yet. So it wasn’t an option for him to willingly trigger a heat by stopping taking suppressant. He would keep taking them, buy them both as much time as he could.

 

“What then?” Peter had asked. “What happens when you’ll unexpectedly go into heat?”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Wade admitted.

 

“Would you want me to help you through it?”

 

_Yes, a hundred time yes._

 

“Would you?” Wade said, not brave enough to answer the question Peter asked.

 

“Yes, I want to help you. Share your heat with you.”

 

“It can trigger your rut.”

 

If the heat made omegas more submissive and turned them on so bad they’d want to bear quite anyone’s children, and even if their physiology didn’t permit it - like you know, the fact that they were a man- that wouldn’t stop them from trying. Alphas, on the other hand, were more aggressive during their rut, more possessive and unfortunately violent toward people that didn’t meet their expectation.

 

“I would never hurt my mate.” And Peter couldn’t have been more sure of anything.

 

“But we’re not really-”

 

“We are. You’re my mate, I know it, my alpha instinct knows it too.” Peter interrupted.

 

Wade was left unable to say anything else to that. He wasn’t prepared just yet to let Peter’s words sink in. Wasn’t sure he was ready to act on what they meant. Wade was one to follow the policy of burying his head in the sand and wait for the problem to solve itself or just go away.

 

“We don’t have to talk about what that implies just yet, but I’d be more than willing to help you with your heat if you want me to.” Peter told him with one of those soft smiles that made Wade’s heart stutter.

 

“I want you to.”

 

He trusted Peter, wanted him, craved his touch like he never had before and _this_ scared him. He had never been this vulnerable with someone before, and during his heat it would be way worse.

 

“It would be so much easier if only I was a beta.” Wade sighed, not thinking much of it at the time.

 

“What?” Peter frowned.

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t have a heat to begin with and having rut seems just as bad, so, yeah, being a beta would be _way_ less stressful.”

 

Sure it was over simplified, betas went through as much bullshit as the omegas, and they were still considered as less than an alpha and only slightly better than the omegas who were seen as the upper class bitch. Both alphas and omegas quite ressented them, it was a vicious circle really. Wade could witness Peter go through the whole spectrum of emotions on a really short period of time. It was concerning to say the least. Mostly because Wade didn’t understand what could have caused it.

 

“That’s it!” Peter almost shouted to Wade’s face.“Oh my god, how could I not think about it before?!” Peter punctuated his sentence with a grunt, and Wade was even more confused.

 

“What are you saying? I don’t get it.”

 

“The betas, Wade, they don’t go through heat nor rut.”

 

“ _Duh._ ”

 

Wade had just said it before, so it wasn’t really a big news for him.

 

“Ok let’s go back a bit.” Peter sounded almost breathless with excitement. “Everyone is born with those two glands, once you reach puberty you either one of them develop or neither does. Do you follow?”

 

“Yes, that’s quite basic biology we learn it in grade school.” Wade told him, still not getting where Peter was leading him.

 

“If neither of those glands develops you’re a beta right?”

 

“Yes, that’s the whole point about being a beta. But what does it have to do with my heat?”

 

Wade was starting to lose patience here, they were having an important conversation. Peter had revealed something big and now he was teaching him dynamics biology 101. Peter could see Wade was getting annoyed.

 

“Wade nothing is more important to me than your upcoming heat, but just hear me out, please?”

 

Wade frowned, it did seem like Peter really needed to get this out his system.

 

“Ok, ok, so beta don’t go through heat or rut what else?” Wade asked and that’s only then that it hit him.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“Exactly.” Peter smiled. “It might be a dead end, but it could be worth a try. We don’t know for sure why betas’ glands don’t develop, but if we do some research we could come up with something that would work not only on omegas but also on alphas. It could be another dead end, though.”

 

It could be a dead end, or it could be something else. Wade couldn’t believe Peter had thought about it only because he was complaining about his heat. Fuck, Wade was in love with that man.

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter was nervous. Hell, nervous was an understatement; he was so anxious the cheap scent blocker he was wearing couldn’t help him hide it. Who could blame him? He was standing in front of the six chiefs of labs of Oscorp Industry and Norman Osborn himself. Peter couldn’t forget how it had turned out for him the last time he was standing there.

Behind him, months of research were displayed on an LED screen. His palms were sweating, and he didn’t like to feel so helpless in front of so much people. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Doctor Connors was sitting at his left this time, silently encouraging him. Peter focused. He knew his subject, he had gone over the slides a hundred times with Harry’s and Wade’s’ help. This research was everything for him, for his mate.

He took a deep breath and thought about the amazing omega that awaited him at home, thinking about Wade was enough to ground him. He started talking, explaining the aim of his research.  Peter knew it wasn’t his best work, he was no expert on dynamics’ pheromones. Before Wade he never had given it a thought, but now that he was in front of some of the best scientists of this city he really hoped one of them would be able to take the research to a whole new level. He spilled everything he had in mind, every theory he had studied, every dead end he had encountered and led him there. He hoped it would pique Norman’s interest enough to put someone, anyone with enough expertise on the the case.

 

Norman did seem interested.

 

After walking through every problem to be investigated, every hypothesis to be tested, after discussing past studies about the subject and giving each council member a copy of his research protocol, Peter waited. He answered every question he could, but he knew it wasn’t a lot since he had only come up with the theory merely weeks ago. Nonetheless he was using every resource he had to convince them this project was viable. It must be viable, that was the only way to help Wade and any other omega and alpha that wanted to have control over their most primal urge.This could help thousands of people.

 

Norman seemed concerned, Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of the research itself or the fact he was the one who’d come up with it. Until he could figure that out, Peter scrutinized Norman’s every reaction.

 

He watched Norman go through the protocol with interest, listening to the reservations the other board members had about the whole project. Peter answered every concern. Did his best to appeal to them. But he was in front of a bunch of knot-heads with the king of jerk at their heads, even Connors didn’t look that interested in Peter’s new research. But Peter believed in his project, had poured his whole being into it. Squeezing every hour he could afford to delve into it. He couldn’t count how many all-nighters he’d pulled, how many times he’d had Wade practically haul his ass to bed and ordered him to sleep. He had talked about it with Harry and Osborn Jr. did found his research interesting, Ned fucking thought it was brilliant.

 

 _“That will teach those fuckers that betas are as important as any other dynamic.”_ Ned had swore.

 

Peter knew that with a whole team -and a leader that actually had more than some internet research on the subject- the research would exceed any expectations. When everyone gave a piece of their minds on the subject, all eyes were turned to Norman, waiting for him to finally speak up and share what was on his mind.

 

The seconds were excruciating. Norman’s word was law. If he thought the idea was a waste of Oscorp’s time, Peter would never be able to help Wade, not if he stayed at Oscorp.

 

“I hear your concern and I do understand it.” They were the first words to leave Norman’s mouth since Peter walked into that room, and to be honest he didn’t like the sound of it. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, hoping this would ease his breathing.

 

“Oscorp built up its reputation by tackling challenges. But this here is not a challenge Peter,  it would put Oscorp in a pretty bad place. Using betas’ hormones instead of suppressant? Do you hear yourself talking, son?” Norman told him.

 

“What?” was all that came out of his mouth at first.

 

Peter never thought basing his research on beta hormones would be an obstacle for his peers, but apparently he was wrong.

 

“Mr.Osborn, with all due respect, I think beta hormones really is the solution needed for this problem. It could help thousand of people if not more.” Peter had a very hard time keeping his calm. “And with the scandal caused by the defective suppressant, Oscorp could become a leader in the market.”

 

Norman lived for money, he couldn’t say no to a research that would put him and his company under the spotlight.

 

“If it fails it would tarnish Oscorp’s reputation.” Norman retorted matter of factly.

 

“I thought Oscorp had built up its reputation by tackling challenge, but now it shies away from one?”

 

Norman seemed surprised that Peter kept standing up to him. More than surprised it was annoyance that a young alpha didn’t learn his place.

 

“Like I said, I understand your concern and I know I am the one that pushed you to find yourself a mate, but you must understand that your personal matters can’t affect your work.” Was Norman response and Peter wasn’t sure to understand where it was going.

 

“I don’t think I’m following you there. How can my mate be a problem here?”

 

Norman snickered at that and it couldn’t be good, Peter’s muscles stiffened, ready to take the blows but he still couldn’t grasp what was coming his way.

 

“Well, I never wanted to put you in such a situation by suggesting you find yourself a mate, but you were so eager to get started on your research that you’ve been fooled into a mating ceremony with _that_ omega-” Peter had never heard such disgust coming off of someone’s mouth, and it wasn’t even the end: ”and now that the suppressant doesn’t work you must take your responsibility. I get it, it must be unpleasant to share your bed with _it,_ but we cannot risk Oscorp integrity to help you out of this.”

 

Norman looked proud of himself, implying Peter was persistent about this project only because he didn’t want to share Wade’s heat seemed so funny to him. He didn’t even try to hide his smile.

 

“Are you implying that I don’t care about my mate?”

 

Peter was giving him one last fucking chance. If Norman shut his damned mouth Peter would let it slide by respect for his best friend.

 

“No, I didn’t want to be crude, but you  just don’t seem to understand, Peter.” Norman was using this tone, the one you use to talk to a kid that doesn’t want to understand that eating glue is _wrong._ Norman was using that same tone on Peter, and Peter was ready to snap.

 

”I’m telling you that we can’t start a new research because you don’t want to fuck some _freak_.”

 

That was it. Peter couldn’t physically shut his mouth when someone talked so much bullshit in front of him. Like everytime Norman and Peter was having a cat fight Connors tried to step in, he was standing up, already asking for Peter to follow him, but it was too late.

 

“Sit down, Connors.” Peter snarled and even his mentor was unable to resist the order. Norman looked genuinely surprised to see the young alpha lose his composure.

 

“Peter, I need you to calm down.” Connors pleaded, but even the steady voice of his mentor couldn’t put a stop to the anger boiling inside him.

 

“Calm down? Calm down?!” he snapped. “I’m supposed to calm down when some knothead insults my mate in front of me?!”

 

“Now, Peter-” Norman started, probably in a vain attempt to calm things between them.

 

“You better shut your mouth and listen closely to what I say.” Peter interrupted.

 

It never had been his plan to leave Oscorp one day, but since it was obvious Norman hated Peter’s guts and wanted to make him an obedient little soldier, he hadn’t even thought about resigning when Norman had put conditions to him getting the promotion he deserved, but now that Wade was in the equation he didn’t have time to lose. Norman didn’t gave him any other choice. Peter was getting out of there, with both his research and Norman could suck on that.

 

“I’m done dealing with your bullshit, I quit.”

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter’s resignation took a toll on them, with all the paperwork he had to sign and the protocol they had lost two more week. Wade had started his new suppressant and they weren’t sure if it was safe, yet. Both were stressed out and had stayed awake until way past midnight to go through Peter’s plan for the day one last time. So when Wade woke up at four in the morning and his head was a little heavier than normal he put it on the lack of sleep. He got ready for work and he felt bad for letting Peter alone. The alpha was going to go directly to Stark and present his research to him, both the one that could cure cancer and the one about betas’ hormones.

It looked like May knew one of Tony Stark’s closest bodyguard, so in exchange of a date Happy -the bodyguard- would make sure Peter could talk with Stark for at least five minutes. He couldn’t really promise more, but Peter thought it was enough to pique Stark interest. But still, Wade couldn’t stop thinking about his alpha. It was a big day for him and he couldn’t be there because he had work to do. Wade worked with the same team, Pete Castiglione, Donny Chavez and a bunch of assholes Wade don’t even bother remembering their name. Donny is a young sweet guy, he tried to be friends with quite anyone where Frank and Wade were both considered the freaks of the team. Pete doesn’t talk to anyone, the asshole treat him like he’s dumb, Wade appearance help keep them away most of the time. But today they wont stop coming close to him.

 

Wade hated it.

 

They smelled so fucking bad he almost wanted to puke when one was standing next to him. Donny looked at him with worry but he was blushing at the same time. Even Pete looked at him funny and by lunchtime Wade was ready to snap and tell everyone to fuck off when he finally caught up with what was happening.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He kept swearing, feeling his slick dampen his briefs.

 

He only lived a few block away from here, but he could never make it in time if he had to walk. He couldn’t call Peter now his meeting with Stark hadn’t happened yet and he couldn’t make him miss his chance because he hadn’t been able to read the signs. He got up and the stares he received from his coworkers were so fucking gross he felt nauseous. He needed to put more distance between them and him, in the staircase he came across Pete. The man sniffed at the air before snarling and Wade wanted to punch him as much as he needed to go away, he had no fucking time to deal with some jerk, but he soon realised the snarl wasn’t aimed at him but at one of their coworkers that had followed him.

 

 _Fucking creeps,_ was Wade’s thought.

 

Pete only had to snarl some more for the guy to flee knot between their legs.

 

“You’re in heat.” Pete stated simply.

 

“Thanks captain obvious.” Wade snapped.

 

Pete didn’t seem bothered by Wade’s attitude. He even offered him a ride home. Wade was suspicious but Pete showed him his mating mark, followed by a picture of his mate, a petite omega with red sunglasses. In his condition it was enough for Wade.

 

Pete was a man of his words, he gave Wade a lift and walked him to his door before leaving without trying anything. Wade was grateful and once this would end he would think of a way to thank the man for his help. But for now there were more pressing matters, like getting rid of the other alphas’ scent and wait for his mate to come back to their nest.

 

His whole body started to grow hot and even the cold shower he took didn’t help soothe him. But it was still too soon to ask for Peter to come back home. Today was important for him. If Stark agreed to work on Peter’s research every omega wouldn’t have to worry about finding a mate to lead a decent life, there wouldn’t be anymore freaks like Wade and they could finally be in control of their bodies and lives. For that to happen Wade only had to endure his heat alone for a few hours. He had done it in the past, he could do it again, couldn’t he?

 

*

*                 *

 

Peter couldn’t help but be nervous. It was quite his last chance to make things right for Wade and other omegas out there. After Peter left Oscorp and there was nothing Norman could do to change that fact, but the Osborn had contacts everywhere, and Peter would bet that every lab in New-York had received a call telling them to not hire Peter Parker. Stark was his only option, he and Norman had hated each other’s guts for decades. Stark was a beta, so maybe he would be a bit more sensitive to omegas’ well-being. But it was only speculation until Peter would meet with the guy and expose his research. If Stark was interested in the GR-27 project he’d have to also put someone on the betas hormones research. That was the package deal, if that didn’t interest him, Peter would just have to insist.

 

But for now, Peter was standing before Stark Tower, waiting for Happy to come get him. He was surprised to see Tony Stark himself come his way followed by the bodyguard.

 

“Mister Stark, thanks for receiving me, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter greeted him.

 

“Who’s that?” Asked Tony not addressing Peter but his bodyguard.

 

“It’s the kid I told you about.” Happy offered.

 

“Oh, the one with the hot aunt?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, that promised to be fun, but before Peter could start talking about his project the man was passing him by without stopping.

 

“Sorry kid, something came up I don’t have time to lose.”

 

“What?”

 

Peter was dumbfounded, but he soon got back on his feet and started to follow the two man. He hadn’t waited an hour standing in front of the Stark Tower for him to tell him to fuck off without listening to him. He wasn’t the only one concerned about this. He couldn’t just miss his chance without trying.

 

“Listen to what I’ve to say, it will only take a minute.”

 

Tony glanced at him before sighing.

 

“You see the black car there?” Stark asked and Peter nodded in response, “once we reach it your time is up.”

 

Peter phones started to buzz like crazy but he  didn’t have time to lose, he jumped right on the subject. Project GR-27, what it implied how it worked. Then without transition he talked about his theory about betas hormones and how they could help not only omegas but alphas too. Peter didn’t have more time to go in details, Tony was already getting inside the car and Peter just gave him his files, almost begged him to go through it and without a last glance aimed his way Tony was gone, and with him most of Peter’s hope. When finally Peter checked his phone he couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

“ _It started_.”

 

*

*                 *

 

Wade had done his best to stall time before contacting Peter. His body was running so hot he felt like his organs would boil inside him and his skin would melt. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. He had tried to take care of it alone, like he always had, but his hands were at best unpleasant at worst a fucking torture, rough skin against sensitive one. Peter had called him as soon as he had read his message, hearing Peter’s voice had eased him a bit, before it became agonizing to be able to hear him but not touch nor scent him. Peter had promised he was coming back as soon as possible, but he was at the other side of the city.

The thirty minutes trip it took for him to be there felt likes decades to Wade. Peter came in the bedroom breathless and sweating and there wasn’t a view Wade would have found more appealing in his haze. Peter hadn’t finished to get rid of his clothes that Wade’s hands were already on him, dragged him closer, begging for his alpha to touch him and ease his throbbing skin. Wade helped him get rid of the last piece of his clothes and once they were both naked in their nest Peter embraced him, his hands roamed Wade’s body, making sure his omega was fine. That he hadn’t hurt himself in any way while trying to take care of his heat by himself.

 

Wade wanted to assure his alpha he was alright, but he really wasn’t. He needed more touch, way more. He begged to be kissed, and Peter happily obliged. Wade had almost forgotten how they loved to kiss. How addicted he had grown to it, now they couldn’t spend a day without kissing each other. Without sharing their bed. He couldn’t believe how they could have waited so much before going further. How slow they had moved, and now Wade wanted it all, wanted it fast.

 

Hands cupped his face, and Wade closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He needed, craved for more but he would take anything his alpha would give him. Peter kissed him softly and when his lips left Wade’s, he trailed them over the omega jaws and down to his neck. He brushed his lips against the scarred skin, where Wade’s claiming bite was sitting and he teased the sensitive skin with his teeth. When Wade’s breath caught in his throat, the omega could feel Peter’s smile against his skin.

 

“Petey!” Wade whimpered and he couldn’t help but feel helpless and pathetic.

 

“It’s ok, Wade, I’ll just help you clear your head a bit.” Peter promised and he kissed the skin, brushed his lips back and forth over the spot before biting him.

 

It wasn’t enough to break the skin,  but the pressure was perfect, grounded Wade back into reality. His alpha was there, he was taking care of him, was soothing him. Peter eased the throbbing in his head. Now that Peter was embracing him Wade felt a bit less like a chicken long forgotten in the oven.

 

“Wade? Love, look at me.” Peter didn’t even had to order him for Wade to oblige.

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off his baby boy even when he wasn’t in heat. He couldn’t believe how amazing the alpha was. How amazing _his_ alpha was. He would look at Peter, would spend the rest of his life doing so, if the man let him. Blue met brown and the world that was cloudded and fuzzy until then became clear again.

 

“How do you feel?” Peter asked.

 

Peter always asked, always cared.

 

“Like someone forgot me in an oven orbiting fucking Saturne.” That was specific, but it oddly fitted Wade’s state.

 

“Glad to hear we’re still in the same solar system, then.” Peter chuckled.

 

Their lips brushed again, and Wade was getting dragged a little closer to earth. They stayed like that a little and it was great, if Wade had a say in it, it would be perfect to just be this way. Spend the day cuddling and kissing, but his heat soon reminded him of what he needed.

 

“Petey.” He whispered simply and Peter nodded.

 

“I know you need an alpha to help-”

 

“No. Not an alpha, _you_ .” Wade snarled, he then took a deep breath calming himself down. ”I want you, baby boy, not just any alpha, I want _my alpha.”_

 

Peter growled but Wade wasn’t scared, it wasn’t a threat, but merely Peter’s instinct agreeing with him. They were his as much as Wade was their. Peter kissed him and everything became more and more messy. But it was fine, it was perfect because it was them.

 

*

*                 *

 

Like they had both suspected, Wade’s heat had triggered Peter’s rut. But it had been fine. It had been way more than fine, it had been the best heat Wade ever experienced, even if the start had been rough. Wade knew having sex with his baby boy would be amazing, they were so in tune with each other none of them was embarrassed or ashamed about what they liked. It had been sweet, it had been kinky and it had even been funny. To be fair Wade hadn’t expected the later. Wade quite never had laughed this much while having sex with someone. But he should have known that being with your mate would be much more different than past experience.

 

 _“Let’s never invite Weasel from now on.”_ Peter had told him his expression dead serious.

 

Wade didn’t understood at first why his alpha was talking about him suddenly, but that was before he saw the box of condoms Peter had in hand.

 

_“What does it mean?”_

 

 _“Remember how we thought we wouldn’t need to buy condoms since Weasel kept sending them in boxes every month?”_ Peter asked simply, when Wade nodded he continued: “ _Yeah, well they were all expired except_ those _._ ”

 

And by _those_ he had meant the Hello Kitty’s condoms box he had in hand. In the end they were just regular condoms in a hello kitty packaging, but still, it had felt a bit wrong to use them. When things calmed down, Wade had called Weasel to announce Peter hated him now.

 

“ _What? They’re just regular ones?”_ Weasel mechanic voice over the phone sounded really disappointed by those Hello kitty’s condoms,” _I expected they would have ears or something more exciting, that sucks.”_

 

Wade couldn’t help but laugh, he didn’t know how many bucks Weasel had wasted on them, but it had been fun. It was a stupid joke, even coming from Weasel, but it had helped them relax a bit. It had reminded them it wasn’t such a big deal, they didn’t have to prove anything to one another, just be in the moment.

 

“He’s not welcome here anymore.” Peter told him loud enough for Weasel to hear it over the phone.

 

He then proceeded to sit next to Wade, pressed his side against Wade’s own, and the omega leaned into the touch. After three days things had calmed down so after they had both showered together, they started to connect themselves back to the world. Peter had a dozen missed call from May and an unknown number. He started to listen to his voicemail, and the first one he had was a clear:

 

_“Check your mail, kid.”_

 

Wade didn’t recognize the voice, but in a sec Peter had opened his mail app and was squealing like a teenager at his first concert.

 

“What is it?” Wade asked not bothering to say Weasel goodbye before hanging up.

 

“This- this Wade, is a mail from Tony Stark and just above it is a mail from Bruce Banner.” Peter confided without taking his eyes off of the screen.

 

Wade didn’t know who was the latter or if he was even relevant put besides Tony’s mail, but he wouldn’t judge his mate.

 

“Ok, so what are you waiting for? Open them.” Wade told him and Peter did it.

 

He looked up Tony’s mail first, Wade reading over his shoulder. The guy was impressed with  Peter’s work, but Stark industries were more in the new technology market, than the biology part of it, so he took the initiative and sent the files to someone his project could interest and the guy would probably get back to him soon.

 

“Tony Stark send my research to Bruce Banner, Wade.” Peter couldn’t believe what he was reading.

 

Wade still didn’t know who that man was, but he seemed a whole lot important now.

 

“Open his mail, Petey.”

 

Peter did. Bruce Banner was as impressed as Stark, if not more. There were a bunch of things Wade couldn’t really understand, he wasn’t a nerd like his mate, but he knew that meant Peter had done it. He had looked into what suppressant were made of, and he also found an alternative that might be harmless to omegas. He had gone even further and found someone that would be able to pursue the research. Peter had lost his job, lost the stability he had for Wade, a man he only had met less than a year ago. Wade had trouble believing he had been so lucky.

 

*

*                 *

 

They had done it. There was no doubt in Peter’s mind that without Wade, nothing would have came out of this. Peter would have never thought about looking into omega suppressant in the first place. There was a lot of things Peter would not have done if it wasn’t for Wade. First things first, Peter wouldn’t be mated to the omega if Wade hadn’t be the one to propose to him. They wouldn’t have moved together, Peter wouldn’t know what it felt like to share an omega nest. He wouldn’t know how great it was to be the little spoon. Most of all, he’d still be scared to meet the omega from six years ago. Scared to see what could’ve been, scared to admit that he had wanted something else while being with Gwen. Peter had spent years scared of the one best thing that could happen to him. But to be fair, Wade still scared the crap out of Peter sometimes.

 

Like today, now that Wade’s heat had passed, that someone had agreed to take over Peter’s research and now that Peter didn’t have to be mated to anyone to pursue his career. Peter had lost the one thing that made Wade mate him. And now that he had done his part of the deal he was scared about what would come next.

 

“We probably need to talk about-- a lot of thing, really.” Peter admitted with a sigh.

 

Wade frowned beside him. “What would we need to talk about?”

 

“You can’t keep taking suppressants, those on the market won't work for you anymore.”

 

They both knew Peter was telling the truth, last time they had this conversation it was only “in case of”, now none of it was a drill. Wade didn’t _risk_ having a powerful heat and an unpredictable cycle, he just had the former and the latter was probably already happening. Wade had taken suppressants since he first presented as an omega, that meant he didn’t even know what his cycle was before being mess up by all the kind of drugs he took. They needed to talk about what he wanted to do.

 

“I know,” was Wade’s answer.

 

“Do you still want me to help you with it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even if it triggers my rut again?”

 

“Even more so.”

 

“What about us being mated?”

 

“What about it?” Wade frowned.

 

“Do you still want to be my mate? I mean, you don’t have to be if that’s not something you want, now that Norman isn’t my boss anymore.”

 

“I thought I made it obvious I didn’t mate you because of your boss.”

 

“Why then?”

 

And wasn’t that the one million question? Why would Wade want to mate him if it wasn’t because of his asshat of a boss? Wade had told him he proposed because he wanted to help Peter, but maybe there was something else behind it. And was it bad if Peter wanted it to be because Wade loved him?

 

“Because I needed someone to look into the omega suppressant, duh.”

 

Peter blinked once, then twice.

 

“What the-” Peter started.

 

“Come on, Petey, have a little faith in your omega. I was obviously already falling in love with you, and wanted to help.”

 

Peter wanted to be mad, Wade really scared him for a sec, but the omega admitted he was “already” falling in love with him back then, and Peter could only think about one thing.

 

“What about now?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Are you done falling?”

 

That wasn’t probably as eloquent as Peter wanted it to be, but Wade smiled so he must have understood him.

 

“Peter, you’re the one who told me we were mate, that you knew it, the alpha in you knew it too, there is no take back from here.”

 

“So you love me?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“No take backs?”

 

“No take backs.”

  



End file.
